No escape
by Gestirn
Summary: Diese Fanfic habe ich schon etwas länger auf dem Rechner. Leider fehlt noch ein adäquates Ende, aber das wird sicherlich noch folgen. Die Story ist etwas... brutal, weshalb auch alle Kapitel als M eingestellt werden. Die Geschichte ist eher nicht existent und handelt davon, dass Sasuke von den Akatsuki-Leuten verschleppt und sehr mies behandelt wird.
1. Chapter 1

Erstes Kapitel:

„Dort vorne", flüsterte eine tiefe Stimme und eine Hand schnellte nach rechts.

Ein blonder junger Mann nickte.

„Ich lenke ihn ab, du paralysierst ihn mit den Giftpfeilen, Sasori-sensei – aber bring ihn ja nicht um, Pein-sama braucht ihn lebendig", raunte sein blonder Begleiter. Sasori nickte.

Sasuke stutzte kurz.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand folgte. Schon eine ganze Zeit lang, aber selbst mit dem Sharingan hatte er niemanden ausmachen können. Vielleicht machte ihn die Zeit bei Orochimaru doch noch paranoid.

Er sollte einen ziemlich lästigen Auftrag für diese Schlange erledigen. Pah! Dafür war er eigentlich viel zu gut. Viel lieber hätte er trainiert, damit er es mit Itachi aufnehmen konnte. Wieso war nicht einer von Orochimarus seltsamen Kreaturen geschickt worden?

Wütend stieß er sich vom nächsten Ast ab.

Sein Ziel, eine kleine Ortschaft in der Nähe von Kumogakure, war noch einen halben Tag entfernt. Wenn er sich beeilte, dann konnte er endlich wieder seine eigentliche Arbeit – das Training – wieder beginnen.

Plötzlich zischte etwas an ihm vorbei.

Im gleichen Sekundenbruchteil aktivierte Sasuke auch schon sein Sharingan. Eine Gestalt kam in irrsinnigem Tempo auf ihn zugeschossen, drehte aber wenige Meter vor ihm ab und warf etwas nach ihm.

Geschickt wich Sasuke aus, als plötzlich neben ihm ein kleiner Baum explodierte.

„Was zur..." Der Angreifer lachte.

„das sind meine Spezial-Bomben, ich hoffe dir gefällt die Show!" rief ihm der blonde junge Mann zu. Während seiner Worte riss eine gewaltige Druckwelle Sasuke von den Füßen.

Unten am Boden zog er augenblicklich sein Katana, denn Deidara kam vor ihm zum Stehen. Sasuke hatte nun auch die Zeit zu erkennen, dass der den schwarzen Mantel der Akatsuki trug.

„Was willst du?" giftete er ihn an.

„Nichts besonderes, ich bin dir gefolgt und gerade hat sich die Gelegenheit ergeben dich fertig zu machen." Deidara nickte und Sasuke knurrte: „Wieso hab ich dich nicht bemerkt, wenn du mir gefolgt bist?" „Tja, da gibt es Möglichkeiten, von denen du nicht mal träumen kannst", er lachte laut auf und wie aus dem Nichts explodierte eine weitere Bombe in Sasukes Nähe und er wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Als er sich wieder zu seinem Gegner umdrehte, spürte er plötzlich ein seltsames Stechen am Hals.

Verwirrt griff er danach und hatte einen kleinen Pfeil in der Hand, an dessen spitze noch ein kleiner Tropfen Flüssigkeit hing.

„Ach, mein Partner hat dich bereits getroffen?! Na, dann können wir unser Tänzchen ja beenden", lachte Deidara wieder.

„Was zur...", Sasuke spürte wie sein Sharingan sich auflöste. Dann ließ er plötzlich das Katana fallen, seine Hände neben sich am Körper hängend. Als nächstes gaben die Beine nach und er lag hilflos am Boden.

„Verdammt, was soll die Scheiße? Ich bin vergiftet worden", stellte er wütend fest.

Plötzlich landeten sie beiden neben ihm, zwei Akatsukis in ihren schwarzen Mänteln. Sasuke konnte nur ihre Füße von ihm sehen, denn er konnte den Kopf nicht heben.

„Das war einfach – der Junge hat sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorbereitet", grollte eine tiefe Stimme und Sasuke hätte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sie dem Sprecher ins Gesicht gedonnert, wäre er dazu in der Lage war ein dummer Anfängerfehler von ihm gewesen, dass er seinem Instinkt nicht gefolgt war.

„Tja, Uchihas sind eben doch nicht perfekt. - Los, wir nehmen ihn mit. Wie lange hält das Gift?""Hm. Wenn er sich stark dagegen wehrt, vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden. - Wir werden länger brauchen, wenn wir ihn transportieren müssen."

„Das wäre riskant", gab der Blonde wieder zu bedenken und Sasuke stellte fest, dass er den gleichen Gedanken gehabt hatte. Wenn er die beiden nämlich in die Finger bekam, dann würden sie noch wenige Minuten zu leben haben.

„Nimm ihm sein Katana ab und untersuch ihn auf andere Waffen, Ich will keine Überraschungen erleben", erklärte die tiefe Stimme.

Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen als sich Deidara neben ihn kniete.

„Ein hübsches Bürschchen ist er ja – kein Wunder, dass Orochimaru einen Narren an ihm gefressen hat." „Deidara, hör auf zu spielen und mach schon, ich hasse es zu warten." Deidara verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, Sasori-sensei."

Mit wenigen Handgriffen tastete der Blonde den Uchiha ab. Aber er förderte nur zwei weitere Kunai zutage. Sasuke lag auf dem Waldboden, sein Blick starrte immer noch in die Augen dieses Akatsukis und er wünschte sich seine Kräfte zurück – eine einzige Sekunde würde reichen.

„Wenn er einen so anstarrt, kriegt man fast Angst", neckte Deidara zu Sasori gewandt. Dieser gab ein grummelndes Geräusch von sich und marschierte bereits los.

Wieder verdrehte Deidara die Augen, dann warf er sich Sasuke einfach über die Schulter. „Meine Güte, der ist ja voll der Brocken", maulte er als er hinter Sasori her schritt.

Sie hatten ihn in einen kleinen fensterlosen Kellerraum gebracht und ihm eine weitere Dosis des Giftes verabreicht.

Nun lag der junge Uchiha auf der Seite und konnte sich noch immer nicht regen, dennoch arbeitete sein Kopf auf Hochtouren. Diese beiden Akatsukis – er wusste jetzt, dass sie Sasori und Deidara hießen – hatten natürlich keine weiteren Informationen preisgegeben. Wieso hatten sie ihn mitgenommen? Da sie ihm bis jetzt noch nicht getötet hatten, mussten sie ihn wohl gegen etwas austauschen wollen, oder? Steckte vielleicht Itachi dahinter? Wollte er beenden, was er in jener Nacht nicht vollendet hatte?

Aber dann hätte er ihm auch selbst im Wald auflauern können – Sasuke selbst jagte auch lieber Freiwild.

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden bemerkte Sasuke plötzlich, dass er seine Finger der rechten Hand bewegen konnte. Sofort begann er damit sie zur Faust zu ballen und erreichte damit langsam ein prickelndes Gefühl im rechten Unterarm. Ha, so leicht war er nicht unter zu kriegen!

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Sasori kam herein.

Ein prüfender Blick genügte.

„Ah, du bist wieder fähig dich zu bewegen? - Das ging verhältnismäßig schnell."

Sasuke starrte ihn nur stumm an. „Zetsu-san, er ist soweit", erklärte er in Richtung der Tür.

Die angelehnte Tür öffnete sich erneut und eine sehr seltsame Gestalt betrat den Raum. Sie war groß und ähnelte einer fleischfressenden Pflanze. Dort wo sie normalerweise die Fliegen fing, befand sich der Kopf des... Mannes. Eine Gesichtshälfte war schwarz und grinste, die andere weiß - sie hatte keinen bestimmbaren Ausdruck aufgesetzt, ob es nur Farbe war, welche die beiden Seiten trennte, oder etwas anderes konnte Sasuke nicht erkennen.

Dieser Zetsu kam nun auf Sasuke zu und beugte sich über ihn.

„Hör zu, Uchiha-Bengel", begann die schwarze Seite, „wir werden dich jetzt hier einsperren und ich werde dir genau einen Rat geben – versuch nicht zu fliehen!"

Damit hob er Sasuke an und setzte ihn unsanft gegen die Wand. Dort waren eiserne Schellen in die Wand eingelassen, an denen die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen mit einem klickenden Geräusch befestigt wurden. Es war eine Metallmanschette, die ihm nicht erlaubte die Hände zusammen zu führen. Sehr clever, damit konnte er keine Jutsus anwenden. Nachdem er ihn festgemacht hatte, baute sich der grüne Mann vor ihm auf.

„Ich denke, wir müssen noch eine weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahme ergreifen." Seine Hände machten einige Fingerzeichen, die Sasuke ohne sein Sharingan nicht erkennen konnte, dann presste er die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand auf die Stelle, an der das Juin saß. Ähnlich verfuhr er mit den Handschellen.

Ohne weitere Worte verließen Zetsu und Sasori den Raum.

Sasuke bewegte seine rechte Hand in der Kette, seine Hand hatte keinerlei Spielraum.

Diese Ketten waren stabil und er musste sicher einige Kraft aufbringen, dass er sie zerstören konnte, aber sie würden ihn nicht lange aufhalten. Er wunderte sich nur, welche weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahme es gewesen war, die dieser Zetsu an ihm ausprobiert hatte. Er ärgerte sich, dass er die Zeichen nicht hatte sehen können. Da er sich aber nicht schlechter fühlte, sondern eher im Gegenteil das Gefühl in seine Glieder zurückkehrte, kümmerte es ihn nicht weiter.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde konnte er bereits beide Arme, die Schultern und den Kopf bewegen. Er räusperte sich einmal und schluckte kurz um das taube Gefühl in seinem Mund zu verscheuchen. Eine erneute halbe Stunde später war er physisch in der Lage sich vollständig zu bewegen.

Nun war seine Stunde gekommen. Er wusste bereits von drei Leuten, die hier waren und ein kurzer Blick mit dem Sharingan machte zwei weitere ausfindig – sein Bruder war nicht dabei und auch der Haifischmann, der in seiner Begleitung gewesen war. Aber alles starke Typen, alles Akatsukis mit denen er es sicher nicht allein aufnehmen konnte. Er würde hier wohl ausbrechen müssen und darauf hoffen, dass die richtige Leute ihn verfolgten, denn mit diesem blonden Kerl hatte er noch eine Rechnung offen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck riss er an den Eisenschiene und sie sprang aus der Wand.

Plötzlich gab es einen Schlag gegen die Tür und dieser Zetsu, sowie Deidara standen im Raum. Grinsend wandte sich Sasuke an den Blonden.

„So, Blondie, wir beide haben ne Rechnung offen, gut dass du hergekommen bist", sein Körper erglühte plötzlich als Chidori durch ihn hindurch lief und seine Augen färbten sich rot.

„Nicht so schnell, Uchiha, ich sagte du sollst nicht versuchen zu fliehen!" Zetsu machte einige einfache Zeichen und im selben Atemzug spürte Sasuke einen stechenden Schmerz, der sich vom Juin ausgehend über seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Es war als würde er sich verwandeln, allerdings raste nur der Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Mit einem Schrei griff er nach seinem Hals. Das also war die weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahme gewesen.

Seine Augen verloren das Sharingan erneut an diesem Tag als er sich darauf konzentrieren musste den Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sasuke ging in die Knie, noch immer umklammerte eine Hand das Juin. Sein Körper krampfte sich zusammen und langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Das Letzte, was er sah, war das überhebliche Grinsen von Deidara.

Als er wenige Minuten später aufwachte, waren seine Hände wieder in eiserne Manschetten eingepackt. Allerdings konnte er sich noch bewegen – diesmal also kein Gift. Trotzdem war er wieder ein Gefangener.

Sasuke versuchte zu rekapitulieren was gerade vorgefallen war. Diese Handzeichen hatten den Schmerz ausgelöst. Es war nicht schwer gewesen sie zu erkennen, aber darauf kam es sicher auch nicht an. Es war ihm so vorgekommen, als hätte dieser Zetsu sein eigenes Chakra in ihn hinein gepumpt. Und entweder brauchte man für eine große Wirkung nur wenig Chakra, oder der Typ hatte eine Menge davon.

Sasuke beschloss erst einmal sich ruhig zu verhalten. Das Gift hatte ihm wohl mehr zugesetzt, als er eigentlich gedacht hatte und irgendwann musste sicher auch dieser Zetsu schlafen, dann konnte er unbemerkt verschwinden. Von einem sichereren Standpunkt aus konnte er dann seine Rache planen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Sasori betrat den Raum – er war allein.

Der junge Mann überlegte kurz ob er versuchen sollte den Anderen anzugreifen und so seine Flucht zu erzwingen, ließ den Gedanken aber schließlich fallen.

Sasori trat genau vor ihn und Sasuke starrte ihn emotionslos an.

„Du wirst mir ein paar Fragen beantworten, Bengel. Dann kann es sein, dass ich Geduld mit dir haben werde. - Was weißt du über Bijuus?"

Sasuke schwieg. Davon abgesehen, dass er gar nicht genau wusste, was ein Bijuu war, würde er dem Typen sowieso keine Antwort geben.

„Ich warte nicht gern, du solltest dir nicht ewig Zeit lassen."

Sasuke blickte wieder zu diesem Mann auf und irgendetwas im Blick des Mannes war kälter als bei ihm.

„Nicht viel. Es sind starke Ungeheuer mit großen Chakramengen." „Orochimaru hat zwei von diesen Bijuus gefangen. Was hat er damit gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung." Sasori schlug Sasuke ins Gesicht. „Ich hab gefragt, was er damit gemacht hat?" „Ich weiß es nicht", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. „Hat er die Energie bereits aus den Körper herausgeholt?" „Keine Ahnung", er würde jetzt nicht mehr antworten. Davon abgesehen, dass er es sowieso nicht wusste. Die Geschäfte, die Orochimaru machte, interessierten ihn nicht.

Wieder schlug Sasori zu. „Du solltest dir angewöhnen mir zu antworten, du Balg. Meine Geduld hängt an einem seidenen Faden,"

Sasuke spuckte etwas Blut zur Seite, seine Augen erwiderten den Blick stumm.

Plötzlich drehte sich Sasori herum und verließ den Raum.

Sasuke gab dies innerlich die Genugtuung, dass er das Blickduell gewonnen hatte. Ungehalten wischte er sich mit der Schulter über den Mundwinkel.


	2. Chapter 2

Zweites Kapitel.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Die nächsten zwei Tage war er allein, obwohl er mit dem Sharingan deutlich sehen konnte, dass im Haus jemand war.

An Flucht dachte er nicht mehr. Er hatte am nächsten Tag versucht sich von den Fesseln zu lösen als es Nacht geworden war und sich sogar in dieses Geschöpf verwandelt, dass das Juin aus ihm machte. Aber wieder war das gleiche Spiel losgegangen.

Zetsu und ein weiterer Akatsuki waren erschienen und während Zetsu ihn wieder an seine Fesseln hing, hatte der Andere Spaß daran gefunden das Jutsu gegen ihn einzusetzen.

Diesmal war Sasuke allerdings nicht ohnmächtig geworden. Es hatte lange gedauert bis der Andere keinen Spaß mehr daran hatte ihn zu quälen und sie hatten Sasuke am Rande der Ohnmacht liegen gelassen. Am nächsten Tag schüttelten ihn heftige Muskelkrämpfe und seither war er allein.

Sein Hemd hing durch die Verwandlung nur noch in Fetzen an ihm und er hätte nichts gegen ein Schluck Wasser.

Als sich schließlich am dritten Tag die Tür öffnete und Deidara herein trat, war Sasukes Geduldsfaden zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Was willst du?" bluffte er den Akatsuki an, der nur diebisch grinste. „Ich wollte dir Gesellschaft leisten. Außerdem hab ich ein paar Fragen an dich – diesmal kriegst du sogar was dafür", er hielt eine kleine Feldflasche hoch.

Sasuke überlegte, wenn er diesem Spinner einfach irgendwas erzählen würde, dann würde das sicher keiner merken.

Sasuke ruckte mit dem Kopf, was Deidara zum Anlass nahm, sich ihm gegenüber auf einen kleinen Hocker zu setzen.

„Sasori hat dich bereits gefragt. Was hat Orochimaru mit der Energie der Bijuus vor?" Sasuke verdrehte die Augen. Ging es hier um nichts anderes mehr? „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab hier zum ersten Mal davon gehört", gab er zu. Deidara machte einen Eindruck als war das genau die Antwort, die er hören wollte. „So so. Du weißt es nicht. Du bist doch sein Schüler, wie kannst du das nicht mitbekommen?" Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen, der Typ war noch dümmer als er aussah. „Ich interessier mich nicht für seine seltsamen Geschäfte. - Geht das denn nicht in eure Schädel rein?"

Der Blonde stand auf und packte Sasuke vorne am halb zerstörten Hemd. „Es sollte vielleicht in deinen Schädel reingehen, dass wir eindeutig am längeren Hebel sitzen. Vielleicht denkst du nochmal drüber nach, was du weißt, wenn du noch ne zeitlang ohne Wasser bleibst, hn?" Sasuke biss erneut die Zähne zusammen. „...Er hat die Energie bereits aus den Körper geholt. Sie ist ... in einem großen... Glasbecken", log er. Deidara ließ ihn los. „Na also, es geht doch."

Er hob die Wasserflasche auf und warf sie Sasuke in den Schoss. „Prost", damit ging er lachend hinaus.

„Dämliches Arschloch", brüllte Sasuke hinter ihm her.

Verdammt, wie sollte er das jetzt ohne Hände machen?

Er hatte die Flasche zwischen den Knien eingeklemmt und mit einer Mühe mit den Zähnen geöffnet. Als die ersten Tropfen seinen Rachen hinunter liefen, schloss er kurz die Augen. Das Wasser hatte sein Körper dringend nötig gehabt.

Am nächsten Tag bekam er sogar einen Happen zu essen, den ihm Zetsu hinhielt. Er befreite eine Hand und wartete bis Sasuke die wenigen Bissen gegessen hatte.

Weitere fünf Tage ging es so weiter, was Sasuke nur daran ermessen konnte, wann Zetsu kam.

Am zehnten Tag seiner Gefangennahme kamen Sasori, Deidara und Zetsu in die kleine Zelle.

Ohne weitere Worte schlug Deidara nach Sasuke.

„Die Energien sind also schon gebündelt, hn? Orochimaru hat sie aus den Körpern geholt, hn? - du miese kleine Ratte kannst was erleben!" Seine Fäuste donnerten weiter auf Sasuke ein, als es diesem zu bunt wurde. Mit einem Ruck befreite er sich aus den Fesseln und ließ das Chidori frei durch den Körper strömen, weshalb Deidara zurückgeschleudert wurde. Noch im selben Augenblick spürte er wieder den Schmerz des Juins. Diesmal noch heftiger als zuvor. Ein Blick zeigte ihm wieso. Sowohl Sasori als auch Zetsu hatten die für Sasuke verhängnisvollen Fingerzeichen ausgeführt. Sasuke ging augenblicklich in die Knie und ein Schrei kam über seine Lippen. Seine Hände hielten seinen Kopf umklammert und er konnte nichts tun, nur schreien und abwarten.

Der Schmerz ließ so abrupt nach, wie er begonnen hatte und Sasuke kippte zur Seite.

„Beschissene Uchiha-Brut, ich werd dich noch mehr zum schreien bringen", drohte eine Stimme über ihm.

Deidara packte Sasuke am Hemd und riss es ihm herunter, dann stieß er ihn grob gegen die Wand, an der ein weiteres Paar Handschellen hingen.

Sasuke war noch immer nicht klar bei Verstand. Sein Körper schien noch immer von innen zu glühen, obwohl der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte Deidara aus seinem Ton eine biegsame Weidengerte gebaut, die mit Wucht den Weg auf Sasukes Rücken fand.

„Hng", Sasuke bemühte sich nicht zu schreien. Er wollte nicht, dass Deidara recht behalten würde. Dieser wurde genau aus dieser Tatsache immer wilder. Immer mehr Schläge gingen auf Sasukes Rücken nieder. Seine Hände hatten sich ineinander gekrallt und seinen Kopf hatte dazwischen gezogen.

Plötzlich stoppten die Hiebe und aus Sasukes Lungen entwich langsam die Luft, die sich darin angestaut hatte. „Glück gehabt, Uchiha", höhnte Sasoris Stimme und Sasuke konnte sehen, dass er Deidara wohl aufgehalten haben musste.

Sie ließen Sasuke einfach stehen und verließen wieder einmal den Raum.

Sasuke lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Mauer. Er spürte wie ein wenig Blut und auch Schweiß seinen Rücken hinunter liefen. Verdammt, da hatte er sich in die Scheiße geritten. Seine Hinweise sollten ab jetzt wohl uneindeutiger sein, wenn er sowas wie eben vermeiden wollte.

Langsam versuchte er durch sein Chakra die Wunden zu verarzten, was sich als schwieriger entpuppte als angenommen.

Sie ließen ihn einen ganzen Tag stehen, dann erst kam Zetsu um ihn wieder im Sitzen anzuketten.

Ein weiterer Tag verging.

Sasukes Kopf lag auf der Seite und er schlief. Eigentlich hätte er das in seiner Lage nicht tun sollen, aber die Zeit war gekommen, in der sein Körper seine wohlverdiente Ruhe forderte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich langsam die Tür und sofort waren Sasukes Augen geöffnet und das Sharingan hatte den Eindringling erkannt.

„Was willst du, Deidara?"

„Du sagtest doch bereits, wir haben eine Rechnung offen", grinste der Blonde und erschuf einen Kagebunshin. „Diesmal wird dich kein Sasori retten können."

Der erste Tritt folgte diesen Worten.

Sasuke hing an seinen Ketten. Sein Kopf lag auf der Seite und eine dünne Blutspur lief aus seinem Mund. Deidara hatte ihn nach Strich und Faden zusammengeschlagen und gleichzeitig mit seinem Kagebunshin dafür gesorgt, dass durch das Juin weitere Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper rasten.

Außer Atem stand er nun vor ihm.

„Schade eigentlich", stellte er fest, „eigentlich bist du ja ein ganz hübsches Kerlchen. Tut mir fast leid, dass ich dich beinahe verunstaltet habe." „Halts Maul", knurrte Sasuke leise.

„Was? Ich kann dich nicht hören?" Deidara hob mit einer groben Bewegung Sasukes Kinn an. Sasuke starrte nur zurück. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und wie gerne hätte er diesen Mann zusammengeschlagen, aber das Juin hielt ihn fest.

Als er jedoch Deidaras gehässiges Grinsen sah, war es zuviel. Mit Genugtuung strömte plötzlich das Chidori durch seinen Körper und schleuderte Deidara zurück, der hart gegen die Wand schlug.

Sofort war der Kagebunshin zur Stelle und führte das Jutsu aus.

Sasuke versuchte sich nach vorne zu beugen, doch die Ketten hielten ihn auf.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte er genug. Und er fiel wie ein Sack Mehl in sich zusammen.

Als Deidara aus dem Raum ging, grinste er.

Dieser Uchiha sah wirklich verdammt gut aus und er hatte schon länger niemanden mehr gehabt.

Vielleicht würde er ihn in den nächsten Tagen mal besuchen...

Als ihm Zetsu etwas Wasser brachte, sah Sasuke nicht auf.

Was hätte es ihm auch genützt, denn eines der Augen war bereits zugeschwollen und außerdem war in seinem Nacken auf der linken Seite, wo das Juin war ein dumpfer Schmerz, der ihm verbot den Kopf zu sehr zu drehen.

„Verdammt", knurrte Zetsu als er Sasukes Zustand erkannte.

Sie mussten diese Schlange von Orochimaru bestechen um an die Energie zu kommen. Und dafür brauchten sie den Körper, welchen dieser Kerl so dringend wieder haben wollte. Sie hatten bereits versucht Orochimaru anzugreifen, doch irgendwie war es ihm gelungen alle Angriffe abzuwehren.

Wenn jetzt auch noch der Körper beschädigt war, würde es Ärger mit Pein-sama geben.

„Hier trink", kommandierte Zetsu inzwischen und Sasuke nahm das bisschen Wasser gerne an.

Wie lange war es her, dass er sich richtig bewegt hatte? Es kribbelte ihn richtig in den Beinen.

Außerdem war es ewig her, dass er ein Stück Himmel gesehen hatte. Er hatte nie gewusst, dass ihm sowas fehlen würde.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" fragte er beiläufig, nur damit sich jemand mit ihm unterhielt.

„18 Tage, glaube ich." Sasuke blinzelte kurz. Das waren mehr als er gedacht hatte.

Zetsu war nicht gewillt sich noch länger hier aufzuhalten und verschwand nachdem Sasuke die Flasche geleert hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Schwache Nerven?

links oben ist der zurück-button

Deidara hatte den Raum betreten und war auf Sasuke zugegangen, dann hatte er sich vor ihn gekniet.

„Weißt du was. Eigentlich bist du viel zu schade um verprügelt zu werden", Sasuke sah ihn nur verwirrt an. Was wollte dieser Spinner denn jetzt wieder?

Plötzlich spürte er eine warme Hand auf der Brust.

„Was zu..." „Sei still. Wir wollen doch ein bisschen Spaß haben, ohne dass uns jemand stört, nicht wahr?" „Bitte was?"

Sasuke war viel zu perplex um zu verstehen, was hier gerade lief.

Deidaras Hand fuhr seine Brust auf und ab und umspielte seine Brustwarzen. Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen. Schlimm genug, dass er das hier alles furchtbar fand, jetzt wurden seine Brustwarzen auch noch hart.

„Siehst du, es gefällt dir doch", kommentierte Deidara grinsend. „Halts Maul. Hör sofort auf!"

Deidara streifte ihm gerade das Hemd ab und ließ sich von Sasukes Befehl auf keinen Fall aufhalten. Nach dem Hemd folgte die breite Kordel, die Sasuke als Gürtel diente.

„Hör auf, hab ich gesagt", der junge Uchiha wurde wütend. Natürlich wusste er, was passierte, wenn er den Blonden jetzt mithilfe von Chidori von sich hielt. Aber konnte er vereinbaren, was dieser Kerl mit ihm tat?

Deidaras Finger hatten den Weg in Sasukes Shorts gefunden und tasteten sich nach unten.

Sasuke presste die Beine zusammen und versuchte gleichzeitig nach seinem Peiniger zu treten.

Deidara wich immer wieder geschickt aus und platzierte sich schließlich so, dass er zwischen Sasukes Beinen saß.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was wir dort finden", ein Schauer ging durch Sasukes Körper als er seiner Hosen beraubt wurde.

Ebenso fanden seine Shorts den Weg auf den Boden.

Als er nun so nackt vor Deidara saß, wusste er nicht genau, wo er den Blick hinwenden sollte. Sein Atem ging schnell und er spürte, dass da etwas zustande gekommen war, was ihm ein ordentliches Schamgefühl einbrachte.

„Sag bist du noch Jungfrau?", grinste Deidara plötzlich und Sasukes Kopf wurde noch eine Spur dunkelroter. „Wie niedlich. Dann werde ich dich einweisen", prophezeite der Blonde und seine Hände umfassten das Glied des Gefangenen.

Sasukes Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Er wollte das nicht. Er hatte sich von diesem Perversen einen runterholen lassen müssen und er starb hier wahrscheinlich gleich vor Schamgefühl.

„Du bist wirklich geil, Kleiner. - Das nächste Mal kriegst du ne neue Lektion, versprochen", verriet Deidara im Voraus.

Er wollte gehen, als er plötzlich Sasukes Stimme hörte.

„Was soll sein?" „Ich will meine Hosen wieder", beschwerte sich der junge Mann und der Akatsuki drehte sich um. „Schade eigentlich, du siehst so gleich viel besser aus." er ging zu den Shorts und zog sie Sasuke wieder an. „Und die anderen Sachen?" „Nein, die bleiben weg. Wäre doch schade, wenn die Anderen dich nicht so sehen könnten."

Sasuke knurrte nur.

„Da hat Deidara ja mal recht gehabt. Wir haben nen richtig hübschen Gefangenen", der Typ, der gerade den Kellerraum betreten hatte, sah auf Sasuke hinunter.

Wütend sah Sasuke auf.

„Oho, wirst du jetzt auch noch wütend? - Siehst aber gar nicht zum Fürchten aus", grinste der Mann. Er sah noch jung aus, obwohl seine Haare bereits grau waren – ähnlich wie bei Kakashi fuhr es Sasuke durch den Kopf, doch den Gedanken verdrängte er im gleichen Moment.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass ich mir einen Kagebunshin erschaffen soll – du wärst gefährlich. Aber hey, das wäre langweilig. Und noch was, auch ich bin gefährlich."

Sasuke wusste nicht genau, was er von diesem Typen halten sollte. Eigentlich machte er eher einen harmlosen Eindruck, wobei er den Blick eines Irren hatte.

Plötzlich lachte der Andere.

„Wenn du still hältst, dann könnte es sogar weniger weh tun."

Plötzlich wusste Sasuke was der Akatsuki von ihm wollte und er würde das kein zweites Mal zulassen. Deidara war schon eine beschissene Erfahrung mehr in seinem Leben gewesen. Dieser Spinner da würde keine neue sein.

„Verschwinde", zischte er.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue? - Du weißt genau was passiert, wenn du dich wehrst. Wieso lässt du es nicht einfach bleiben, Uchiha?"

„Halts Maul", fuhr Sasuke auf. Er wusste genau was passieren würde, er wusste genau, dass er im Moment machtlos war und er hasste es.

Hidan packte ihn plötzlich am Hinterkopf bei den Haaren und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich.

Da die Ketten ihn noch immer an die Wand fesselten, knirschte es gewaltig in seinen Armen und er wehrte sich.

„Oh, hab ich dir etwa weh getan? - Das könnte noch schlimmer werden."

Wenige Minuten später hatte Sasuke seine Hosen eingebüßt und war nun verkehrt herum an die Wand gekettet.

Über die Schulter hinweg, starrte er Hidan wütend an.

„Oh ja, Deidara hatte wirklich recht. - Ich glaube ich muss ihm bei Gelegenheit danken", redete Hidan beiläufig mit sich selbst, während er über Sasukes Hintern strich.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog sich so weit wie möglich an die Wand zurück, doch Hidan umfasste ihn von hinten grob um die Hüfte und zog ihn zurück.

„Schön hier geblieben, Kleiner!"

Sasukes Herz schlug schneller, er wusste was gleich wieder passieren würde. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er leckte sich einmal über die trockenen Lippen.

Plötzlich spürte er wieder die Hand an seinem Hintern und in einer Sekunde zur anderen verkrampfte sich sein Körper als sich zwei Finger gegen seinen Schließmuskel drückten und in ihn eindrangen.

„Hm, so mag ich das", hauchte Hidan an seinem linken Ohr und Sasuke bog den Kopf zur Seite.

Die Finger begannen sich zu bewegen und ihn zu weiten.

Schließlich bemerkte er die Haut des Anderen auf seiner. Einen Augenblick später drückte etwas Größeres gegen seinen Hintern.

Sasuke schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne aufeinander, als sich der Penis in ihn hinein schob. Hidan gab sich keine Mühe besonders rücksichtsvoll zu sein.

Sasukes Kopf verschwand zwischen den Armen und er zog etwas an seinen Ketten.

„Ja", stöhnte der Akatsuki tief und kehlig, während er begann sich vor und zurück zu bewegen.

Sasuke wurde dabei immer wieder gegen die Wand gedrückt und er versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden. Sein Körper krampfte sich immer wieder zusammen und Hidans Stöhnen wurde lauter, während sich in Sasukes Unterleib mehr und mehr Schmerzen einstellten. Eine warme Flüssigkeit lief seine Beine hinunter und der Schwarzhaarige war sich sicher, dass er blutete.

„Weißt du was noch fehlt?" fragte Hidan plötzlich.

Seine Hand grub sich in die schwarzen Haare und zog Sasukes Kopf aus der Versenkung, dann biss er ihm hart in die Schulter und Sasuke gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich.

„Ich muss Blut schmecken, dann macht es gleich noch mehr Spaß", erklärte Hidan und seine Stöße wurden noch eine Spur heftiger.

Während er sich an Sasuke verging, biss er immer wieder zu oder seine Fingernägel hinterließen blutende Kratzer auf dem Körper des Jüngeren.

Sasuke gab sich alle Mühe nicht zu schreien und auch keine einzige Träne verließ seine Augen. Er würde hier niemals seinen Stolz verlieren – niemals.

Hidan ließ sich Zeit.

Wenn er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, verlangsamte er das Tempo wieder nur um dann schneller und härter weiterzumachen als zuvor.

Gerade war wieder eine neue Lustwelle über ihn gekommen. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und erneut griffen seine Hände nach den Haaren. Kurz zog er daran, dann wurde Sasukes Kopf brutal gegen die Wand gedonnert. Der Uchiha gab einen Protestlaut von sich und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Seine linke Augenbraue war aufgeplatzt und etwas Blut lief ihm an der Seite herunter und tropfte zu Boden. Wieder wurde Hidan schneller - „Blut, das ist genau das richtige", lachte er nahe an Sasukes Ohr, welcher erschauderte. „Viel wunderschönes rotes Blut!"

Nach langer Zeit kam Hidan in dem schmalen Jungenkörper. Er seufzte einmal tief auf, dann zog er sich zurück.

Sasuke blieb einfach so wie er war.

Er fühlte sich elend und die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes machte in schier krank.

Sein Körper war übersät von Bisswunden und Kratzspuren, zusätzlich zu den bereits vorhandenen Blessuren.

„So, halt still, ich kette dich anständig an." „Fass mich nicht an", fauchte er nur.

Hidan grinste, dann packte er Sasukes Kopf, zog ihn zur Seite und leckte über eine der Wunden, die er Sasuke zugefügt hatte.

„Wenn du meinst. - Bis zum nächsten Mal, Kleiner. Und übrigens, es wäre noch schöner, wenn du ein bisschen schreien würdest!" damit verließ er den Raum.

Sasukes Sharingan entfachte sich plötzlich und er unterdrückte einen lauten Wutschrei.

Dieses Arschloch hatte ihn genauso benutzt wie Deidara zuvor. Er würde sie, wenn er hier herauskam, töten, langsam und brutal töten und er würde seinen Spaß daran haben sie leiden zu sehen.

Müde ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und zuckte zusammen.

Verflucht, das tat noch mehr weh als bei Deidara.

Seinen Kopf lehnte er gegen die kühle Wand.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als der blaue Haifischmann herein kam, konnte er bereits auf seinem Gesicht sehen, was passieren würde.

Er war jetzt bestimmt schon einen Monat hier und es zehrte an seinen Nerven.

„Was!?" Der Andere lachte kurz auf.

„Du weißt was ich will, ich sehe es an deinen Augen. - Die Anderen sagen du schreist nie, richtig?"

Sasuke sagte nichts. Er würde nicht schreien, niemals.

„Ich werde dich zum schreien bringen, du wirst mich heulend anflehen aufzuhören – das ist ein Versprechen!"

Er erschuf einen Kagebunshin und kam auf Sasuke zu, dann befreite er ihn von den Ketten.

„Steh auf!"

Sasuke tat was er sagte, weniger weil Kisame das von ihm verlangte, als vielmehr weil er schon so lange auf dem harten Boden saß.

„Runter mit den Hosen!" verlangte Kisame, doch Sasuke stand nur weiter vor ihm und dachte nicht daran zu tun, was der Typ von ihm wollte.

Als sich nach wenigen Augenblicken nichts tat, machte Kisame einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, packte Sasuke an der Kehle und zog ihn an der Wand nach oben. Sasukes Hände krallten sich in Kisames Arm, doch das störte diesen wenig. „Ich sagte, runter mit den Hosen", brüllte Kisame nun ungehalten und drückte weiter zu. Sasuke gab ein röchelndes Geräusch von sich. Seine Hände waren noch immer um Kisames Arm gekrallt, doch er konnte sich nicht befreien.

Als ihn langsam die Kraft verließ, zog der Haifischmann den Arm weg und Sasuke ging zu Boden. Dort sah er hustend zu seinem Peiniger auf.

Dessen Blick war eiskalt und Sasukes Hände bewegten sich zögerlich zu dem einzigen Kleidungsstück, das er noch trug.

Anschließend stand er nackt vor dem Akatsuki.

„Hol ihn raus und fang an ihn zu lecken!" dabei deutete er auf seine Körpermitte. Sasukes Blick wurde kurz panisch, doch der Ausdruck verflog sofort wieder.

„Sofort!"

Sasukes Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und nach einem Blick auf den Kagebunshin, der ruhig in der Ecke stand, verwarf er den Gedanken den Mann anzugreifen. Er kniete sich nieder.

Seine Finger öffneten den Mantel und die Hose und legten ein gewaltiges Glied frei, bei dessen Anblick Sasuke kurz stoppte.

„Ein Prachtstück, nicht wahr!" prahlte Kisame und drückte sich Sasuke ein Stück entgegen.

Der junge Uchiha begann an Kisames bestem Stück zu saugen und brachte es nach wenigen Sekunden zum Stehen. Gerade als er wieder die Spitze im Mund hatte, pressten sich Kisames Hände auf seinen Hinterkopf und ihn nach vorne. Sasuke würgte als der Penis seinen Rachen berührte, doch Kisame kannte kein Erbarmen und begann sich ruppig zu bewegen.

Sasuke begann sich nun gegen Kisames Körper zu stemmen, aber der Mann war wesentlich größer und zur Zeit wohl auch stärker, weshalb er keine Chance hatte.

Die Geräusche, die von Sasuke kamen, wurden immer röchelnder und würgender, bis sich Kisame plötzlich mit einem tiefen Seufzer in Sasuke Mund ergoss.

Sofort presste sich Sasuke gegen den nun lockereren Griff und drehte den Kopf beiseite, dann spuckte er aus, was er nicht schon herunter geschluckt hatte. Hustend sah er auf.

„Das war richtig nett. - Aber jetzt geht's weiter! Ich hab noch ein Versprechen einzulösen."

Sasuke wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund als der Kagebunshin nun auf ihn zu kam und sich den Mantel von den Schultern zog.

„Stell dich hin, Gesicht zur Wand", kommandierte Kisame und langsam erhob sich Sasuke. Er wusste nicht genau, was passieren würde, wenn er sich weigerte. Aber eines wusste er, mit diesem Mann war nicht zu spaßen. Nicht umsonst war er der Partner seines verhassten Bruders.

Der Mann drückte ihn nun mit einer Hand gegen die Wand, die andere strich einmal über Sasukes Hintern.

„Hm, viel Platz ist da ja nicht. Aber das wird mir schon reichen!" überlegte er laut.

Sasuke wartete nun auf die Finger, die nun unweigerlich seinen Schließmuskel durchstoßen würden, doch seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt als er keine Finger spürte, sondern etwas viel Größeres und Härteres. Sein Kopf ruckte herum.

„Nein, dass...", sofort unterbrach er sich und starrte wieder stur auf die Wand vor sich.

„Ja? Sprich dich ruhig aus. Meinst du das klappt nicht? - Das werden wir ausprobieren!"

Mit einem Ruck trieb er seinen Körper vorwärts.

„Hnnnng", Sasuke hielt die Luft an als das riesige Glied sich in ihn bohrte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Kopf flog in den Nacken. Er biss sich auf seine Handballen als er spürte wie an seinem Eingang etwas riss.

Kisame zog sich vollständig aus dem Jungen zurück.

„Ah, da war doch schon so etwas wie ein Schrei zu hören... Wir warten ab!"

Wieder ein brutaler Stoß, wieder bis zum Anschlag.

„Hnnng -ah!" Der letzte Ton war mehr ein Aufatmen als sich der Mann wieder zurückzog.

So ging es weiter, Kisame zog sich ganz aus Sasuke zurück um dann wieder vollends in ihn einzudringen. Der Jüngere blutete bereits heftig.

Plötzlich passierte es, eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus Sasukes Augenwinkel. Langsam lief sie seine Wange hinunter, doch bis sie an der Nasenspitze vorbei war, hatte sie der Schwarzhaarige längst heimlich zur Seite gewischt.

Plötzlich folgte kein Stoß mehr, erleichtert drehte Sasuke seine Kopf nach hinten. Kisame hatte begonnen ihn durch sein Chakra zu heilen.

„Was..." „Freu dich nicht zu früh!" Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, stieß Kisame nun plötzlich erneut zu. Sasuke war darauf nicht vorbereitet und schrie laut auf.

„Ah, endlich konnte ich dein hübsches Stimmchen hören, Kleiner. Nur weiter so, dann haben wir es ja bald geschafft!"

Einmal begonnen, konnte es Sasuke nun kaum noch zurückhalten. Sein Schrei erfüllte nun immer häufiger den kleinen Kellerraum. Er kam sich so erniedrigt vor, wie er so an der Wand stand und Kisame ihn nagelte. Immer wieder unterbrach dieser die brutalen Stöße um den eingerissenen Muskel wieder zu heilen, nur um dann wieder weiter zu machen.

Sasuke war immerhin in einer Angelegenheit standhaft geblieben. Die verirrte Träne war bis jetzt die einzige geblieben.

Plötzlich zog sich Kisame nach einem Stoß nicht mehr zurück, sondern blieb tief mit Sasuke verbunden.

„So, auf in die nächste Runde!" prophezeite er, dann packte er Sasuke um die Hüfte und drehte sich um. Mit einem Ruck zog er Sasuke nach oben und packte ihn unter den Beinen, dann präsentierte er ihn breitbeinig dem Anderen.

Sasuke befand nun dem echten Kisame gegenüber, dessen Glied schon wieder voll erregt war.

Er näherte sich Sasuke. Dieser sah dem Mann in die kleinen hinterlistigen Augen und wusste sofort was er vorhatte.

„Nein, dass klappt nicht. Es ist zu wenig Platz! Nicht!"

Sasuke wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen, dass Kisame sich ihm näherte, doch er konnte es letzten Endes nicht aufhalten.

Zu dem gewaltigen Glied gesellte sich ein zweites.

Sasuke schrie gepeinigt auf. Es war ein relativ hohen Schrei, der erkennen ließ, welchen qualvollen Moment Sasuke durchlebte. Der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib raste durch seinen ganzen Körper.

„Zieh ihn raus! ... Niiicht!... Zieh ihn sofort raus!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast und die Hände krallten sich in Kisames Schultern.

Nun stöhnten beide synchron, während sie abwechselnd zustießen.

Sasukes Kopf wippte auf und ab, seine Kehle wurde vom Schreien heiser und er weinte.

Dicke Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, während sich die beiden an ihm vergingen.

Sasukes Kopf lehnte an der Brust einer der beiden. Der Schmerz war überwältigend.

Er hatte das Gefühl sein Körper wurde auseinander gerissen und es war kein Ende in Sicht.

„Aufhören!... Hör auf!" flehte er. Er wollte hier weg. Das konnte er nicht länger aushalten.

Plötzlich verschwand der Kagebunshin und nur noch Kisame fickte ihn kräftig. Sasukes Körper lag nun rücklings auf dem Boden und wurde darüber gescheuert.

„Aufhören... bitte", flüsterte er.

Endlich ergoss sich Kisame mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Sasukes Körper.

Der junge Uchiha lag da und immer mehr Tränen bahnte sich den Weg aus seinen Augen.

Kisame sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Was hab ich dir gesagt, du wirst schreien, heulen und mich anflehen aufzuhören. Hab ich zuviel versprochen?"

Er zog sich seine Hosen an und legte den Mantel um.

„Los, ich kett dich wieder an", er packte Sasuke beim Arm und drückte ihn gegen die Wand, dann schloss er die Ketten wieder.

Anschließend verließ er den Raum.

Sasuke saß so weit wie möglich vornüber gebeugt an der Wand und weinte.

Der ganze Schmerz und die Hilflosigkeit der letzten Wochen brauten sich über ihm zusammen und er konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Noch immer spürte er den Schmerz in seinem Körper, noch immer die Hände der Akatsukis auf ihm.

So saß er eine zeitlang, bis die Tränen endlich versiegten.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum der Akatsukis gerade ein Gespräch über ihn im Gange war.

„Du hast ihn ganz schön ran genommen, dass hat man bis hier oben gehört. Was hast du gemacht?"

„Tja, wer kann, der kann. - Er hockt jetzt da unten und flennt, wie ein kleiner Junge, dieses überhebliche Balg!"

„Hast ihm hoffentlich ein paar Manieren eingebläut", mischte sich Sasori in das Gespräch von Deidara und Kisame ein.

„Sicher, der hat erstmal genug!"

Deidara grinste.

Als die Tür sich an diesem Abend erneut öffnete, versuchte Sasuke überhaupt nicht zu erkennen, wer diesmal kam.

Die Person blieb vor ihm stehen und er spürte dass sie auf seinen nackten, geschundenen Körper hinunter sah. Sasuke schluckte kurz, dann sah er auf. Sein Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken – Itachi.

Sein Bruder stand vor ihm und das emotionslose Sharingan sah auf ihn hinunter.

Sasuke wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Am liebsten hätte er die Augen wieder zugemacht, aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte vor gehabt seinem Bruder als starker Kämpfer gegenüber zu treten und ihn dann ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen, aber im Moment saß er hier am Boden und sein Bruder stand drohend über ihm.

Itachi hatte nicht ganz geglaubt, was er zu sehen bekommen hatte.

Saß hier wirklich Sasuke Uchiha?

Dieses Bündel Mensch, dass es anfangs nicht einmal schaffte den Blick zu heben, war doch nicht sein Bruder?

Er musste nicht besonders genau hinsehen um die Zeichen sehen, die sie auf seinem nackten Körper hinterlassen hatten: Striemen, Blutergüsse, Bissspuren, aufgescheuerte Knie und Handgelenke und dann das ganze Blut und weitere Spuren, die er als Sperma identifizierte.

Was starrte ihn sein Bruder so an?

Würde er ihn etwa auch ...?

Sein Blick glitt zur Seite und er presste die Beine etwas zusammen, obwohl es ihm einige Schmerzen einbrachte.

„Du willst ein Uchiha sein? - Schämst du dich nicht?!" fuhr ihn plötzlich Itachi an. Sasuke zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. Zum einen hörte er nach Jahren seinen Bruder wieder, zum anderen trafen ihn diese Worte hart.

Er sah stur weiter zur Seite.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt! Antworte gefälligst!"

Sasuke starrte gebannt auf einen Punkt auf dem Boden, bis er es nach einigen Herzschlägen schaffte, den Blick zu seinem Bruder zu wenden.

„Ich...ich...", versuchte er zu antworten, doch seine Stimme versagte. Was wollte Itachi hören?

„Du bist echt eine Schande. Kannst dich nicht mal verteidigen!" Er packte Sasukes Haare und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Mein Gott, gleich fängst du an zu heulen wie ein Mädchen! Das ist ja widerlich! Soll ich dir etwa wieder mal zeigen, weshalb du hier bist?"

Sasukes Herz begann zu rasen. Er zog seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, da sie verräterisch angefangen hatte zu zittern.

„Nein, ... Itachi nicht!" seine Stimme war leise.

Itachi ließ ihn los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Du bist erbärmlich. Wie kannst du sowas vor unseren Eltern rechtfertigen, wie vor mir oder vor dir?!"

Sasuke konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen in seine Augen traten.

„Sprich nicht von unseren Eltern, du hast sie umgebracht. Ich werde mich sicher nicht vor dir verantworten!"

„Ach, auf einmal wirst du trotzig, hm? - Sag bloß ich soll dir das austreiben!" grinste Itachi plötzlich böse.

Sasuke sah ihn trotzig an.

Plötzlich änderte sich das Sharingan seines Bruders.

„72 Stunden, Sasuke, werde ich dir nun weh tun – genieß es!"

...

Als Sasuke das nächste Mal aufwachte, geschah es heftig und ohne Übergang.

Zitternd sah er an sich hinunter.

Sein Bruder hatte ... Dinge mit ihm getan ... mit seinem Körper. Sasuke hatte keine Worte dafür.

Wieder ein Blick nach unten. Nein, es war nicht real gewesen. Alles war noch ... da.

Sasuke fürchtete sich die Augen zu schließen.

Ein Zittern fuhr erneut durch seinen Körper. Schließlich übergab er sich.

Hustend lehnte er sich wieder zurück.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

Zetsu stand dort und musterte ihn.

Plötzlich schnappten seine Ketten auf und seine Arme fielen schlaff neben ihn.

„Los, aufstehen. Genug geschlafen!"

Sasuke rappelte sich langsam und umständlich auf.

Als er vor Zetsu stand, legten sich seine Hände schützend vor seinen Genitalbereich.

„Ich werd dich nicht anfassen, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen", angeekelt musterte Zetsu ihn.

Sasuke sah zu Boden.

„Komm mit. Und wehe du versuchst irgendetwas, das Juin kann ich noch immer gegen dich einsetzen."

Sasuke folgte ihm nach oben. Seine Schritte waren langsam und vorsichtig, jeder von ihnen schmerzte und er hatte sich lange nicht mehr bewegt.

Zetsu führte ihn einen kurzen Gang entlang, dann eine Treppe hinauf und schließlich kamen sie in einen etwas größeren Raum, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen.

„Da lang", kommandierte Zetsu.

Er stieß eine Tür auf und Sasuke kniff die Augen zu. Der Raum war in Licht getaucht und die Augen des Jungen waren an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt.

„Du kannst dich frisch machen, beeil dich", erklärte Zetsu ungehalten und schubste Sasuke nach vorne.

Dieser stolperte vorwärts und die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu.

Nachdem seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er ein kleines Badezimmer.

Er schluckte kurz trocken.

Das war sicher ein Traum und gleich würde er erwachen und Itachi lachend vor sich stehen sehen. Doch es geschah nichts und langsam bewegten sich Sasukes Beine auf die Dusche zu.

Das warme Wasser lief über seinen geschundenen Körper und Sasuke seufzte auf.

Nach der Tortur der letzten Tage, oder auch Wochen, so genau konnte er es nicht sagen, war das einfach das Beste, was ihm passiert war.

Als er endlich aus der Dusche stieg, fand er neben dem kleinen Handtuch auch noch ein Shirt und eine Hose. Die Sachen waren zwar sehr grob, aber sie passten ihm und waren sogar in der Art, wie er sie normalerweise gerne trug. Ein T-Shirt mit weitem Kragen und eine Hose, die ihm an die Knie reichte. Beide Teile waren grau, wobei die Hose etwas heller war.

Als er sich gerade das Shirt über den Kopf zog, riss jemand die Tür auf.

Sasuke drehte sich augenblicklich herum und erkannte Zetsu.

„Fertig?" Sasuke nickte. „Komm mit!"

Er führte ihn durch einige Zimmer – wie groß war dieses Haus eigentlich, fuhr es Sasuke durch den Kopf – bis sie schließlich vor einer großen Holztür stehen blieben.

„Mach keine Dummheiten, Kleiner. Du hältst einfach die Klappe und tust, was man dir sagt."

Damit öffnete Sasuke die Tür und stand in einem mittelgroßen Versammlungszimmer.

Mehrere Augenpaare hefteten sich auf ihn.

Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür wieder und Sasuke stand seinem Sensei, seinem Bruder und deren Anhängern oder Mitstreitern gegenüber.

„Ah, da ist er ja", zischte Orochimaru und begutachtete Sasuke abschätzend. Sasuke hielt ihn mit einem bösen Blick auf Distanz. Er hatte nicht mit Orochimaru gerechnet. Er ging in sich und versuchte zu ergründen, ob er den Sannin ... vermisst hatte. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber er war so etwas wie eine Konstante die letzten beiden Jahre geworden und ... naja, immerhin hatte ihm dieser Kerl nichts getan.

„Aber er ist beschädigt", mischte sich nun Kabuto in das wohl wieder aufgenommene Gespräch ein.

Sasori knurrte und sah zu Deidara, der unbeteiligt aussehend in einer Ecke stand. „Wir nehmen keine beschädigte Ware", erklärte der Grauhaarige.

Sasukes Blut kochte hoch. Er war ja wohl keine Ware, die man tauschen konnte.

Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um sich zu beschweren, als ihn plötzlich jemand am Arm packte und hart ein Stück zurück riss. Wütend drehte Sasuke den Kopf und bemerkte seinen Bruder.

„Dann behalten wir ihn, bis ihr bereit für das Geschäft seid", bestimmte er. Sasori schien ihn kurz zu mustern, dann nickte.

Sasuke warf einen Blick auf Kabuto und Orochimaru. Die beiden mussten sich nicht wirklich unterhalten, denn Kabuto wusste genau, was sein Meister plante.

Als sich der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen und des Grauhaarigen kreuzte, konnte Sasuke etwas in Kabutos Augen sehen: Triumph.

Freute sich dieser Idiot denn etwa, dass er nun wieder die erste Geige spielte? Dass Sasuke erst einmal aus dem Weg geschafft war?

„Dann werden wir warten", erklärte er seelenruhig.

Er und Orochimaru verschwanden in einer Rauschwolke.

Sasuke zuckte in ihre Richtung, beherrschte sich dann aber.

„Sie haben dich wohl im Stich gelassen, deine einzigen Freunde", flüsterte es plötzlich an Sasukes linkem Ohr und er zuckte zurück. „Pah!"

Itachi konnte denken, was er wollte.

Während die anderen den Raum verließen, blieben die beiden Uchihas dort zurück.

„Du hast dich gut erholt von deinem Ausflug in meine Welt." Sasuke stand nur da und starrte geradeaus. Mit diesem Mörder und Folterknecht würde er kein Wort reden.

„Wir werden sehen wie gut..."

Er erwartete regelrecht, dass Itachi etwas tat, doch nichts geschah. Er wurde wieder in seinen Keller verfrachtet.

Tja, diesmal musste Sasuke leiden! Die arme Socke.

Aber deswegen schreib ich das hier und deswegen lest ihr das hier - wer auch immer!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Je weiter ihn Zetsu nach unten brachte, desto mulmiger wurde es ihm. Er kannte das gar nicht an sich, aber in ihm sträubte sich alles diesen Raum wieder zu betreten.

Vor der Tür blieb er schließlich stehen. Zetsu packte ihn grob hinten am T-Shirt und stieß ihn nach vorne.

Als Sasuke in dem kleinen Keller stand, schlug ihm ein widerlicher Geruch entgegen.

„Hör zu, Kleiner", begann Zetsu und Sasuke drehte sich um. „Ich kette dich nicht fest, aber...", er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, „du versuchst keine Tricks, kapiert?! - Ich könnte sonst auf die Idee kommen, dir ein wenig Gesellschaft zu schicken." Sasuke nickte.

Damit schlug die Tür zu.

Da seine Augen sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, tastete er sich nach links – weit weg von dem Platz, wo sie ihn fest gekettet hatten. Dort ließ er sich nieder.

Nach einiger Zeit wurden die Konturen um ihn deutlicher. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick wieder durch den Raum streifte, versuchte er nicht auf jede Stelle zu sehen, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Das angetrocknete Blut, die weißen Flecken, die Stelle, wo er sich übergeben hatte, die Manschette, in der seine Hände gefesselt waren, seine im Raum verstreuten und zerfetzten Kleider.

Sasuke drohte es wieder schlecht zu werden, doch er unterdrückte den Drang sich zu übergeben.

Gegen Abend tauchte Sasori auf, warf ihm etwas Brot und eine Feldflasche hin und verschwand ohne ein Wort an ihn zu richten.

Der nächste Tag, zumindest kam es Sasuke wie ein ganzer Tag vor, geschah nichts. Irgendwann schlief der junge Ninja ein.

Er erwachte, da ihm etwas sagte, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Als er die Augen aufschlug, stand Kisame vor ihm. Sasuke zuckte augenblicklich zurück.

Kisame lachte nur. „Hab dich wohl gut erzogen. Los, komm mit."

Sasuke biss knirschend die Zähen zusammen, wieso mussten seine Reaktionen ihn immer gleich verraten.

Langsam ging er hinter dem Ninja her. Dieser führte ihn in den Raum, indem er auch auf Orochimaru getroffen war. Diesmal schien jedoch eine Besprechung im Gange zu sein und er platzte mitten hinein.

„... Ihr lauft über Kumo, dann zum Versteck. - Ihr über Nord-Westen. - Haben das alle verstanden?" erklärte Sasori gerade. Die Akatsukis nickten.

Sasuke konnte sie nun alle sehen. Es waren sieben anwesend. Bis auf einen, den er erst einmal gesehen hatte, kannte er sie schon alle, andere hatte er schon näher kennengelernt.

„Gut, nächster Punkt: wer nimmt diesen Bengel mit?" er deutete auf Sasuke.

Die erste Reaktion kam von Hidan, doch der Typ, der neben ihm stand und den Sasuke nicht kannte, musste wohl sein Partner sein, denn er knurrte nur und Hidan ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück fallen.

„Sasori-sensei, wir nehmen ihn, wir haben ihn schon mal aufgehalten, hm?" begann Deidara, doch wurde er von Sasoris Wink unterbrochen. „Hat jemand Einwände?" Sasuke blickte sich verstohlen um. Deidara und Sasori waren eine gute Wahl, die beste neben Zetsu. Vielleicht konnte er sogar...

„Wir nehmen ihn mit." Ohne sich auch nur umdrehen zu müssen, erkannte Sasuke die Stimme seines Bruders.

„Wir schaffen das schon", ergänzte Kisame breit grinsend, was seine Haifischzähne zum Vorschein brachte. Währenddessen hatte sich eine riesige Hand in Sasukes Schulter gekrallt.

Deidara wollte sich beschweren, doch Sasoris Worte lenkten ihn ab.

„Gut, ihr nehmt ihn mit – damit hätten wir das geklärt. - Bis in ein paar Tagen." Er drehte sich um und schlurfte aus dem Zimmer, Deidara folgte ihm unwillig. Die beiden Anderen taten es ihnen gleich.

Was Zetsu und Itachi besprachen, konnte Sasuke nicht mehr hören. Zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Deidara und Sasori wären eindeutig die bessere Wahl für ihn gewesen. Gegen seinen verfluchten Bruder und den beschissenen Haifischmann kam er nicht so einfach an.

Plötzlich sah er Zetsu neben sich ein paar Fingerzeichen machen und erwartete auch schon den Schmerz in seinem Körper, doch dann legte der Mann ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern, die zweite auf Itachis.

Im selben Moment fuhr etwas in seinen Körper und Sasuke keuchte auf, doch alles war sofort wieder vorbei. Verwirrt griff er an sein Juin, doch alles war wie immer.

Die nächsten von Zetsus Fingerzeichen waren mit einem „plopp" verbunden und der schwarz-weiße Mann löste sich in Rauch auf.

„Wir gehen", kommandierte Itachi leise und die drei setzten sich in Bewegung.

Draußen war keiner der andern mehr zu sehen und sie stellten sich auf eine kleine Wiese. Sasukes nackte Füße auf dem kühlen Gras fühlten sich gut an, nachdem er so lange nichts mehr von der Natur gesehen oder gespürt hatte.

Inzwischen hatte Itachi sich vor das Haus gestellt und eine riesige Feuerkugel produziert. Sasuke starrte ihn verdutzt an.

„Orochimaru weiß wo unser Versteck liegt, hier werden wir nicht mehr herkommen", erklärte Kisame neben ihm. Wenige Minuten verließen sie schweigend ihren Aufenthaltsort.

„Los, beeil dich. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit", Kisame zerrte wie wohl schon zum zehnten Mal an Sasukes Shirt. Und der jüngere Uchiha stolperte auch nun bereits zum zehnten Mal vorwärts.

Nachdem sie einige Stunden durch den Wald marschiert waren, waren sie in eine felsige Hochebene gekommen, die mit Geröll überzogen war. Die beiden Akatsukis, die sich nun in der menschenleeren Ebene nicht um Tarnung kümmern mussten, wären jetzt wesentlich schneller unterwegs gewesen, hätten sie nicht einen Klotz am Bein gehabt.

Sasuke war bereits im Wald mit seinen bloßen Füßen auf allerlei Steinchen und Zweige getreten, doch in der felsigen Hochebene wurde es immer schlimmer und er immer langsamer.

Zudem war Kisame wohl ein nicht besonders geduldiger Mensch, wenn er überhaupt einer war und deswegen zerrte er Sasuke ab und zu vorwärts. Das machte es nun nicht besser, da der Schwarzhaarige zu stolpern begann und weitere Steine seine Füße malträtierten.

Sasuke tat alles weh.

Zum einen hatte er fast einen ganzen Monat lang gesessen und die fehlenden Schuhe trugen ebenfalls zu seinem Missbehagen bei.

Bis zum Abend stolperte er durch diese Geröllwüste, dann ordnete Itachi an einem kleinen Bach eine Rast an.

Sasuke wollte sich keine Blöße vor seinem Bruder und dessen Kumpel geben und blieb beharrlich neben einem Felsen sitzen, obwohl er liebend gern etwas Wasser getrunken hätte.

Während Kisame sich auf den Weg machte irgendein Tier zu finden und zu töten, entfachte Itachi ein Feuer. Sasuke zog langsam die spitzen Steine aus seinen Füßen und verwünschte seinen dämlichen Bruder.

„Du kannst an den Bach gehen – brauchst du eine Einladung?" erklärte Itachi amüsiert.

Sasuke wog ab zwischen Stolz und Durst. Schließlich fiel er neben dem Bach auf die Knie und schöpfte sich das eiskalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann hielt er langsam die Füße ins Wasser.

Als Kisame kam, ging es seinen schmerzenden Beinen besser.

Die beiden Akatsukis aßen ihren Hasen, ohne sich von Sasukes hungrigen Blicken ablenken zu lassen.

Beim Geruch des gebratenen Fleisches wurden Sasukes Augen immer größer. Davon abgesehen, dass er furchtbar Hunger hatte, war es bestimmt Ewigkeiten her, seit er das letzte Mal Fleisch gegessen hatte. Er schluckte trocken und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

Müde starrte er auf den kleinen Bach, er kannte seinen Körper bereits so gut, dass er fast mit 100%iger Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass er entweder üble Krämpfe oder einen deftigen Muskelkater bekommen würde – wenn er Pech hatte sogar beides zusammen.

Plötzlich stand Kisame neben ihm und sah böse auf ihn hinunter.

„Du machst nichts als Ärger. Aber wir können dich leider nicht einfach sterben lassen." Mit diesen Worten hob er die Hand und hielt etwas von dem Hasen hoch. „Wenn du mir was gibst, kriegst du es", versprach er.

Sasuke sah ihn von unten herauf böse an. Der Bratengeruch lag noch immer in der Luft und Sasukes Magen grummelte leise.

„Was willst du?" „Kannst du dir doch denken, bist doch ein schlaues Kerlchen." Sasukes Augen verengten sich. „Ich werde sicher nicht mit dir ficken!" „Na na na, welche Ausdrucksweise! Reicht wenn du mir vorm Schlafengehen einen bläst", erklärte er amüsiert über Sasukes Reaktion.

„Vergiss es, du perverser Bastard", fauchte Sasuke.

„Gut, dann eben nicht. Du überlegst es dir sicher nochmal anders", damit drehte der Partner seines Bruders sich um und ging zu diesem zurück.

Sasuke knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er würde diesen Kerl nicht noch einmal freiwillig anfassen. Da würde er eben auf etwas zu Essen verzichten müssen.

Er ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite gleiten und schloss langsam die Augen. Wenig später war er eingeschlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachten Kisame und Itachi plötzlich auf. Ein seltsames Geräusch lag in der Luft. Es war ein gepresstes Atmen, gemischt mit halbhohen Tönen. Itachi aktivierte sein Sharingan, dann winkte er ab und drehte sich um, auch Kisame legte sich auf diese Reaktion hin wieder schlafen.

Sasuke dagegen blieb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht liegen. In seinen Waden und Oberschenkeln tobte ein heftiger Muskelkrampf. Mit aller Macht versuchte er nicht zu schreien und die Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Eine weitere Stunde später war er endlich zu erschöpft und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

„Los aufstehen!" bellte Kisame am nächsten Morgen und unterstützte seine Worte mit einem Tritt. Sasuke regte sich und zog sich auf Hände und Knie hoch. Verschlafen fuhr er sich übers Gesicht, während er sich setzte.

Itachi und Kisame waren schon abmarschbereit.

„Los. Wir gehen", Itachis Stimme war wieder leise und er lief los. Während Kisame ihm folgte, stemmte sich Sasuke nach oben.

Der erste Schritt war noch halbwegs erträglich, bereits der zweite höllisch.

„Hnnng", mit Mühe unterdrückte der junge Ninja einen Schmerzenslaut. Nicht nur seine geschundenen und teilweise geschwollenen Füße sendeten Schmerzwellen in seinen Körper, auch der Krampf von letzter Nacht und der hinzugekommene Muskelkater bereiteten ihm Qual.

Ungeduldig war Kisame stehen geblieben.

„Wo bleibst du?! Ich muss dir wohl zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hat", fauchte er und Sasuke sah gerade noch jede verhängnisvollen Fingerzeichen, bevor der Schmerz noch größer wurde. Das Juin schickte eine Art Feuer durch seinen Körper und Sasuke sank mit einem erstickten Laut in die Knie und krümmte sich, seine linke Hand umklammerte verzweifelt das Juin.

Als der Schmerz nachließ sah er langsam auf. Itachi hatte die Hand stumm erhoben und seinem Partner so Einhalt geboten. „Steh auf", befahl er trocken. Sasuke wusste nicht warum, aber er gehorchte. Schwankend stand er vor Kisame, hinter dem Itachi wartete.

„Weiter!"

Der junge Uchiha schleppte sich barfuß durch die Landschaft. Jeden noch so kleinen Stein spürte er ebenso wie jede der Anhöhen, die sie hinauf stiegen.

Gedanken an Flucht waren denen nach Wasser und etwas zu Essen gewichen, aber Itachi ließ sie nicht halten.

Nach schier endlos langer Zeit kamen sie abends wieder in ein Waldstück.

Die beiden Akatsukis beschlossen zu rasten.

Wieder war es Kisame, der für die Verpflegung sorgte. Sasuke war den ganzen Tag stur geradeaus gelaufen, er wusste, würde er stehen bleiben, wäre er nicht in der Lage wieder aufzustehen.

Nun stand er ein paar Meter neben Itachi, schließlich ging er erst in die Knie, dann fiel er kraftlos nach vorn. Erschöpft blieb er liegen. Sie ließen ihn einfach wo er war.

Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war er bereits Morgen.

Wieder lag ein neuer Tag mit Strapazen vor ihm. Immerhin gingen sie nun durch einen Wald und der Boden war weicher.

Gegen Abend rasteten die beiden nicht, sondern gingen schweigend durch das Dunkel.

Sasuke stolperte hinter ihnen her. Es wunderte ihn, dass er noch keinen Fluchtversuch unternommen hatte. Aber wie sollte er in seinem Zustand auch weit kommen?

In diesem Moment übersah er eine der Wurzeln, strauchelte und blieb im Staub liegen. Die beiden Andern gingen einfach weiter. Sollten sie ihn doch einfach liegen lassen, dann war er sie wenigstens los. Doch seine Wünsche wurden leider keine Wirklichkeit. Nachdem sie kurz stehen geblieben waren, kamen sie zurück.

Sasuke kam sich erniedrigt vor, wie er so hilflos auf dem Boden lag und versuchte sich hoch zu stemmen. Das Problem war nur: seine Kraft hatte ihn verlassen. Kraftlos sank er zurück.

„Los, komm gefälligst hoch!" Kisame stand links von ihm, Itachi wenige Meter vor ihm.

Der junge Mann versuchte es erneut und schaffte es, sich in eine kniende Position zu bringen.

„Worauf wartest du verfluchter Bengel. - Hoch mit dir!"

Sasuke biss die Zähen zusammen und knurrte ein „ich kann nicht".

„Was?" „Ich kann nicht", wiederholte er leise.

„Dieser Bastard macht mich wahnsinnig, ich werd ihn zum Laufen bringen", wieder einmal fuhr der Schmerz durch das Juin in Sasukes Körper. Er krümmte sich zusammen. „Aaaaaaah!" Ein Schrei kam über seine Lippen.

„Hör auf. Wir werden hier rasten", mischte sich Itachi ein und nach einer weiteren, sehr heftigen Schmerzwelle war Sasuke erlöst.

In einigen Metern Entfernung schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Sasuke musste auf allen Vieren dorthin kriechen und kam sich sehr entwürdigt vor – wie ein räudiger Köter, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Während Kisame wildern ging, sah sich Sasuke nach einem Bach oder etwas ähnlichem um, doch war weit und breit nichts in Sicht. Er hustete trocken.

Er kannte eine solche Schwäche gar nicht an sich, doch war er sich sicher, dass dies mit dem fehlenden Wasser und etwas Essen liegen musste. Außerdem war er durch die lange Zeit im Keller einfach körperlich angeschlagen.

Nachdem die beiden gegessen hatten, legten sie sich schlafen. Sasuke hatte sich wieder gegen eine Flucht entschieden – morgen. Morgen Nacht würde es soweit sein.

Eine Stunde später hielt ihn sein Magenknurren noch immer wach.

Von dem kleinen Tier, das diesmal Kisames Opfer geworden war, waren nur noch ein paar Brocken übrig, die die beiden neben sich ins Gras geworfen hatten. Sasuke konnte es ihm fahlen Mondlicht sehen.

Nach wenigen Herzschlägen raffte er sich auf und kroch langsam darauf zu. Zugegeben, er kam sich erbärmlich vor, als er schließlich die halb abgenagten Knochen in der Hand hielt, aber bereits das erste Stückchen Fleisch entschädigte dafür. Kurz schloss er die Augen und genoss den Geschmack.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, starrte er in ein Haifischgebiss. Er prallte erschrocken zurück und landete auf dem Hintern.

„Was machen wir denn da, hm? Stehlen wir uns etwa was zu Essen zusammen? - Tze tze tze – dafür wirst du bezahlen müssen,... Sasuke."

Das riesige Glied des Mannes drückte in seinen Rachen und Sasuke würgte erbärmlich. Kisames Finger hatten sich um seinen Kopf gekrallt und er zog den jungen Mann unbarmherzig vor und zurück. Sasukes Hände stemmten sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Becken des Anderen, doch er war einfach machtlos.

Inzwischen wurden Kisames Stöße schneller und wenige Minuten später ergoss er sich.

Er blieb so lange mit Sasuke verbunden, bis dieser alles geschluckt hatte, dann tätschelte er ihm grinsend die Wange.

„Guten Appetit!" er legte sich wieder schlafen.

Sasuke griff derweil nach den Resten, riss ein Stück mit den Zähnen heraus und begann bedächtig und mechanisch zu kauen. Immer wieder eine stur monotone Bewegung.

Bis er plötzlich merkte, dass er weinte. Seine Hand streifte über sein Gesicht und er spürte die Tränen auf seinen Fingerspitzen. Plötzlich krümmte er sich zusammen, schlang seine Arme um sich und begann heftig zu zittern.

Sein Heulkrampf wurde immer heftiger, bis er sogar seine Hände fest auf den Mund pressen musste um sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und den verzweifelten Schrei, der seine Kehle hoch zu steigen schien.

Er wollte hier weg und er konnte nicht. Konnte ihn nicht bitte jemand retten? Irgendjemand?

Plötzlich schon sich etwas Lachendes, Blondes in seinen Geist – Naruto. Und dann waren da noch Kakashi und Sakura. Sie schienen dort einfach zu stehen und auf ihn zu warten, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Hilflos streckte er ihnen die Hände entgegen.

„Helft mir doch! Bitte!... Hilfe!"

Als er am nächsten morgen aufwachte, begann sich Kisame gerade zu bewegen.

Sasuke versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen. „ich habe fantastisch geschlafen", verkündete der blaue Ninja laut und Itachi sah erst ihn, dann Sasuke an.

Letzterer ertrug den Blick nicht, den sein Bruder ihm zuwarf. Er konnte darin deutlich die Worte lesen: „Du hast dich verkauft – wie eine Hure!"

Es war ein herablassender Blick gepaart mit einem Ausdruck, den man auf etwas wirft, dass man ekelhaft oder abstoßend findet. Sicherlich hatte er ihn gestern Nacht gehört.

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie das neue Akatsuki Versteck. Es war kein Haus, wie das letzte Mal, sondern eine große Höhle, von der viele Türen abgingen.

Man sperrte Sasuke wieder einmal ein.

Einige Stunden später öffnete sich dann die Tür und Itachi betrat mit einer Flasche den Raum. Er warf sie Sasuke hin, der sofort begann zu trinken.

Als er absetzte, bemerkte er, dass Itachi ihn beobachtete. Sein Sharingan war auf ihn fixiert und obwohl man dem Älteren nie eine Gemütsregung ansah, wusste Sasuke, dass er wütend war.

Böse starrte er zurück.

Schweigend blickten sie sich stur in die Augen bis Itachi die Stimme erhob.

„Am liebsten würde ich dir den Namen Uchiha aus dem Leib prügeln – leider geht das nicht!"

Sasukes Augen verengten sich.

„Wieso?" fragte er trotzig, obwohl er die Antwort schon zu wissen glaubte.

„Weil du dich verkauft hast! Weil ich mich dafür schäme, dass durch meine und deine Adern das gleiche Blut fließt. Dass wir eine Familie sind." „Wir sind keine Familie! Du hast mir meine Familie genommen", schleuderte Sasuke Itachi entgegen. Itachis Augen wurden schmal. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber was für eine Familie war das denn? Bis auf unsere Mutter waren das alles machtgierige Idioten, die sich einen Dreck um Andere geschert haben. Immer nur Leistung hat etwas gezählt, keine familiäre Zuwendung. Hat unser Vater dich jemals beachtet? War ich dir jemals ein guter großer Bruder? Es war..."

„Hör auf", Sasuke presste sich seine Hände auf die Ohren um Itachis Worte nicht mehr verstehen zu können, doch ein leises Stimmchen in seinem Kopf spann die Sätze immer weiter und weiter. Und diese Stimme hörte sich sich verdammt nochmal nicht wie Itachis, sondern wie seine eigene an.

„Du hast nichts von einem Uchiha – nur die Äußerlichkeiten sind gleich", unterbrach Itachi Sasukes Gedanken.

„Was?" „Du kannst kein Uchiha sein. Du bist zu weich, hast zu wenig Stolz, einfach erbärmlich. Du hast dich nicht mal gewehrt!" warf Itachi Sasuke vor.

„Ihr haltet mich hier bestimmt schon mehr als einen Monat fest, habt mich zusammengeschlagen, misshandelt, gedemütigt und vergewaltigt – ich stehe immer noch! Ich bin standfest genug um ein besserer Uchiha zu sein, als du jemals einer sein würdest", knurrte Sasuke.

„Standfestigkeit, hm?!"hakte Itachi nach. Sasuke sah ihn nur trotzig an. „Das wollen wir doch testen!"

Itachi hatte Sasuke an die Wand zurückgedrängt. Der Jüngere der beiden blickte mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und Ungewissheit zu ihm hoch. Itachis Hände ruhten ruhig an seinen Seiten, dennoch kam sich Sasuke unter dem Blick der roten Sharingan-Augen eingeklemmt vor.

„Dann wollen wir deine hoch gepriesene Standfestigkeit testen. … Runter mit den Klamotten."

Sasuke sah seinen Bruder mit schockgeweiteten Augen an.

„Das... das ist ein Scherz?! Du bist mein Bruder, verdammt!"

„Ich habe noch nie Scherze gemacht, und werd sicher nicht damit anfangen. - Los, runter damit! Oder soll ich nachhelfen?"

„Nein! - Ich werd mich weder vor dir ausziehen, noch mich von dir ausziehen lassen, Itachi!" Sasuke spuckte den Namen regelrecht aus. „Lass gefälligst deine Hände bei dir!"

Der jüngere Ninja presste beide Hände gegen Itachis Körper und versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sich nur sehr mäßig gegen alle Übergriffe gewehrt, doch mit Itachi war das Maß nun voll. Er würde doch nicht mit seinem eigenen Bruder... - nein, er schob den Gedanken weit von sich.

Plötzlich kam ihm der rettende Einfall. Sein eigenes Sharingan aktivierte sich wie von selbst – als hätte es auf diesen Augenblick gewartet – und begegnete dem seines Bruders. Im selben Moment schickte Sasuke eine große Menge Chakra als Chidori durch seine Handflächen nach außen.

Itachi wurde brutal zurückgeschleudert.

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von mir", fauchte Sasuke und erneut aktivierte er Chidori. Doch das weißlich-blaue Licht verschwand bei den Tönen, die sein Bruder von sich gab.

Itachi lachte. Sasuke war sich sicher ihn noch nie lachen gehört zu haben. Es war kein nettes Lachen, sondern eins von der Sorte, die man abrupt beenden kann, wenn es erforderlich erscheint.

Böse grinsend stand Itachi dann auch auf. Sein Mantel war vorne in der Mitte zerfetzt, die Haut darunter etwas gerötet, aber sonst schien alles heil zu sein.

„Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, du bist seit unserer letzten Begegnung kein bisschen klüger geworden." Er ging auf den Jüngeren zu, der trotz der Erkenntnis Itachi gefährlich gemacht zu haben, nicht zurückwich.

„Der Angriff war gut. Allerdings hat er mich nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt. Du musst wohl noch einiges lernen, kleiner Bruder." Er lachte wieder dieses unheimliche tiefkehlige Lachen.

„Halts Maul! Halt endlich dein verdammtes Maul!" schrie Sasuke auf.

Plötzlich erwachte neben dem Sharingan auch das Juin zu neuem Leben und Sasuke verwandelte sich. Itachi sah interessiert zu, wie die graue Farbe sich auf dem Gesicht des Anderen ausbreitete und die Haare in die Länge wuchsen.

„Ich werde dich umbringen", knurrte das Wesen und machte einen Satz auf Itachi zu, der ihm aber gekonnt und mit Leichtigkeit auswich. „Du hast das Juin ja ganz gut unter Kontrolle, dass muss man dir lassen, Kleiner!"

Während Sasuke an Itachi mehrmals vorbei schlug, aktivierte dieser sein Mangekyou Sharingan. Mit einem gezielten Griff, fing er Sasuke Faust ab und katapultierte ihn gegen die steinerne Wand. Dann folgte der verhängnisvolle Blick in Sasukes rote Augen.

Im selben Moment wurde er ruhiger und die Verwandlung verschwand.

„Was...?" „Ich hab ganz einfach dein Juin aufgehoben, Sasu-chan", säuselte Itachi und Sasuke ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich kann mehr als dich in meine Welt zu entführen", erklärte Itachi. „Und nun... runter mit den Klamotten, mich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern."

Sasuke kniete auf dem Boden, sein zerfetztes Shirt hing an ihm herunter und er merkte, dass das eben nur eine sehr kleine, sehr unbedeutende Episode für Itachi gewesen war. Es war ihm sozusagen ziemlich egal, was er gerade getan hatte, er überging es einfach.

Sasuke Hände flogen zu Fäusten geballt nach vorne und er schlug aus lauter Verzweiflung auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Itachi hatte ihm mit einem einzigen Blick wieder in die Wirklichkeit katapultiert – und ihm gezeigt, was er wert war und was er konnte: Nichts.


	6. Chapter 6

Langsam gehts dem Ende zu.

Ich sag es gleich - das endgültige Ende ist noch nicht geschrieben und ich werde es auch ziemlich kurz halten.

(So als Vorwarnung!)

Kapitel 6

Itachi packte Sasuke an den Haaren und drückte ihn nach unten auf den Tisch.

„So wirst du auf mich warten – du weißt schon wieso", erklärte er vielsagend und Sasuke schluckte. „Tust du das nicht, erwartet dich dein blaues Wunder."

Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu und Sasuke hob den Kopf.

„Dieser miese kleine Idiot", schimpfte er leise.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Er würde auf Itachis Anweisung nichts geben. Er war vielleicht sein Bruder, und sein Gefängniswärter und Peiniger, aber er hatte ihm keine Anweisungen zu geben. Vor allem nicht... solche demütigen Posen.

Es wurde bereits Abend, doch bei Sasuke brannte weiterhin nur das kleine Öllämpchen. Er war froh über das bisschen Licht, denn er war es langsam Leid im Dunkeln zu hocken. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie lange er schon hier war. Ob sich Orochimaru überhaupt noch die Mühe machte und versuchte ihn hier herauszubekommen? Oder ob da noch Naruto und Sakura waren?

Naruto hatte gesagt, dass er auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen würde, dass er zurück nach Konoha kam. Ob daraus etwas werden würde?

Sasuke ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen.

Irgendwann später war er eingeschlafen.

Er wachte auf, da jemand ihn schmerzhaft in die Höhe zog und ihn anschrie. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut machte er sich bemerkbar.

Itachi stand vor ihm, hatte ihn bei den Haaren gepackt und brüllte.

„...Kannst du nicht mal einfache Befehle befolgen? Ich hatte dich gewarnt, Sasuke."

Er packte den noch verschlafenen jungen Mann und schleuderte ihn auf den Tisch. Mit einem kurzen Keuchen entwich die Luft aus Sasukes Lungen.

„Was ist los?" fragte er verwirrt. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was Itachi von ihm wollte. „Was los ist? Du fragst was los ist?" fauchte Itachi, nur kurz davor endgültig alle Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Ja... ich versteh nicht was das Theater soll", erklärte Sasuke an Itachi gewandt. Im selben Moment platzte Itachi wahrscheinlich der Kragen.

Die Hand, die noch immer auf Sasukes Nacken lag, verkrampfte sich und donnerte den Kopf seines Bruder mit Wucht auf den Holztisch.

Mit einem Schmerzenslaut hielt sich Sasuke die wehe Stirn. „Was... hnnnng!"

Sasukes Augen weiteten sich aus Schock und Schmerz. Itachi hatte irgendwoher eine Holzstange, die er auf den Rücken und den Hintern seines Bruders sausen ließ.

Immer wieder und wieder.

Sasukes Hände hatten sich um die Tischkante geklammert. Bevor der Schmerz vermehrt wurde, gab es ein surrendes Geräusch, dann spürte er den Luftzug und dann war es zu spät – Sasuke schrie erneut qualvoll auf.

„Itachi, bitte hör auf... ah! Itachi!"

Der ältere Uchiha schlug unbarmherzig zu. Je lauter Sasuke schrie, oder je mehr er bettelte und ihn anflehte, desto härter wurden die Schläge. Sasukes Rücken wurde bereits blau, ebenso sein Hintern und der obere Teil seiner Oberschenkel, doch Itachi hörte nicht auf.

Immer wieder fiel ein Schlag und immer wieder zuckte Sasuke zusammen und schrie auf.

Plötzlich stoppten die Hiebe.

„Zähl mit!" Itachis raue Stimme drang zu Sasukes Ohren durch.

„Wa...was?" fragte er nach. Wieder ein harter Schlag. „Hast du etwas noch nicht genug?"

Sasuke versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen. „Doch... ich... ich zähle",wimmerte er.

Ein Schlag unterhalb der Schulterblätter eröffnete das nächste Hiebefeuerwerk.

„Eins", presste Sasuke hervor. Der zweite Schlag kam tiefer, er traf den Jungen unterhalb des Gesäßs. „Zwei", eher ein Japsen als ein richtiges Wort. Zwei Schläge folgten auf den Hintern. „Drei... vier", zählte Sasuke gehorsam mit. Seine Hände hatten den Rand losgelassen und waren nun vor sein Gesicht geschlagen worden. Er spürte die Tränen zwischen den Fingern hindurchlaufen. Der nächste Schlag traf ihn direkt im Rücken und Sasukes Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Hnnnng", er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe. „Fü...fünf."

So ging es weiter.

„Zwan... zwan... zwanzig", stotterte Sasuke gebrochen leise. Er erwartete bereits den nächsten Schlag, aber die Stockhiebe stoppten. Er hörte sein eigenes Wimmern und Schluchzen und über ihm das keuchende Atmen seines Bruders.

„Was hättest du vorhin tun sollen?" drohte plötzlich die Stimme hinter ihm. Sasukes Augen öffneten sich schlagartig. Was war das noch gewesen? Er hatte warten sollen, dass wusste er noch.

„Los, rede."

Itachi konnte sehen, wie die Schultern des Jüngeren nun zu beben begannen.

Sasuke weinte, er hatte Angst, dass nun weitere Schmerzen folgen würden, wenn er sich nicht sofort daran erinnern konnte. Aber er konnte es wirklich nicht.

„Los!"

Itachis Faust donnerte neben seinem Kopf auf den Tisch und Sasuke zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gedacht sein Bruder hätte sich abgeregt, doch anscheinend machte er ihn nur wieder wütend.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr", wimmerte Sasuke. Eine Hand in seinen Haaren signalisierte, dass dies die falsche Antwort gewesen war.

Itachi zog ihn vom Tisch herunter und warf ihn grob zu Boden. Sasuke kam auf der Seite auf.

„Dreh dich um!" Sasuke wollte sich auf den Bauch drehen, doch Itachi hielt ihn mit der Schuhspitze auf. „Die andere Seite!"

Sasuke sah mit verheultem Gesicht zu ihm auf. „Aber..."

„Umdrehen, hab ich gesagt! Und sieh mich an!" ergänzte er, als Sasuke den Kopf wieder wegdrehen wollte.

Der Jüngere biss hart die Zähne aufeinander. Alles tat weh und Itachi zwang ihn den Schmerz zu verschlimmern.

Er versuchte sich auf seinen Schulterblättern abzustützen, aber es nützte nichts, der Schmerz war überall.

„Ich hätte dich in Ruhe gelassen, Sasuke. Aber du bist eben ein sturer Kerl. Wir müssen wohl dein Gedächtnis ein bisschen unterstützen. Scheint so als lernst du nur durch Schmerz."

Sasuke konnte Itachi drohend über sich stehen sehen, den Stock mit beiden Händen erhoben. Dann ließ er ihn plötzlich auf Sasukes Brust niedersausen. Dieser schrie auf und rollte sich augenblicklich zusammen und zur Seite.

„Stillhalten!" Itachi trat Sasuke mit Nachdruck in die Seite.

„Itachi, bitte!" flehte Sasuke, doch sein Bruder kannte kein Erbarmen.

Als Sasuke wieder auf dem Rücken lag, erhob Itachi wieder den Stock, holte aus, stoppte aber im letzten Moment. Sasuke hatte sich zur Seite gedreht und die Hände um den Kopf geschlungen.

„Du sollst stillhalten!" brüllte Itachi über ihm. Langsam hoben sich die Hände und Sasukes Kopf erschien. Ergeben ließ er sich auf den den Rücken drehen, dann folgte der nächste Schlag.

Sasuke schrie gepeinigt auf. Er war am Ende mit seinen Nerven.

Er lag auf der Seite und Itachi versuchte ihn mit Tritten zu bewegen sich auf den Rücken zu legen.

Sasuke schaffte sich unter den Schlägen und Tritten hoch zu stemmen und kniete nun vor Itachi. Seine Hände hatte er vor seinem Gesicht verkrampft.

„Bitte hör auf!...Was hab ich dir getan?... Es tut mir Leid!... Bitte hör auf, ich flehe dich an... bitte!"

Seine Schultern bebten und seine Worte wurden immer wieder von den vielen Schluchzern unterbrochen.

Irgendwann stoppten die Hiebe.

Sasukes Position hatte sich nicht verändert. Er kniete weiterhin vor Itachi, seinen Kopf tief gesenkt. Sein Rücken war überall rot und blau geprügelt, sein Hintern konnte wohl nicht anders aussehen. Noch immer schluchzte er verhalten und versuchte es zu verbergen. Er war ein einziges Häufchen Elend.

Als Itachi einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, zuckte er zusammen und begann zu zittern. Ein Wimmern wollte sich aus seiner Kehle schleichen, konnte jedoch kurz vorher unterdrückt werden.

Als Itachi an ihm vorbei zur Tür ging, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, dankte Sasuke allem, was ihm heilig war.

Als endlich die Tür zuschlug, bahnten sich plötzlich immer mehr Tränen ihren Weg aus seinen Augen. Das Schluchzen und Zittern wurde heftiger. Er ließ sich kraftlos nach vorne fallen, zog die Beine an den schmerzenden Körper und rollte sich so eng wie möglich zusammen.

Sein Bruder würde ihn wohl nie wieder gehen lassen, er war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

…

„Naruto? Wo bist du nur? - Wolltest du mir nicht helfen, du Idiot. Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Sasuke konnte sich in seinen Gedanken selbst sehen, wie er in einem langen schmalen Gang stand. Sein anderes Ich drehte sich mehrmals verwirrt um. Auf der einen Seite des Ganges, vor ihm, wurde der Korridor heller, hinter hier dagegen schwärzer und auch bedrohlicher. Sein anderes Ich ging zielstrebig auf die dunkle Seite zu. Sasuke keuchte auf. Idiot, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Als sein Ebenbild nun an ihm vorbei lief, wollte er es packen und zurück zerren, doch seine Hand fuhr durch den Arm hindurch.

Sasuke gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich und versuchte dem Spinner hinter zu laufen, doch er war zu langsam und bald schon wurde der Körper von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Sasuke ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, der helle Gangabschnitt schien zu weit entfernt.

Er war müde, obwohl er nicht wirklich körperlich erschöpft war. Die Schatten des dunklen Teils wurden bedrohlicher und Sasuke kam sich einsam und verlassen vor. Schützend zog er die Beine näher.

Plötzlich tauchte wieder sein Ebenbild auf, es lief schnurgerade in die falsche Richtung; doch Sasuke stutzte, das war zwar sein Abbild, aber sowie er früher ausgesehen hatte: die weiße Hose, das blaue Shirt und sogar das Stirnband von Konoha. Irgendetwas war hier falsch, er stand auf. In diesem Moment hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. „Sasukeeee!"

Sasuke wirbelte herum. „Naruto?" Ja, es war Naruto, aber er war größer geworden, trug immer noch diesen quietschorangenen Anzug und … er versuchte immer noch ihm nachzulaufen.

Naruto war nun fast auf gleicher Höhe mit Sasuke, doch er schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Nein! Bitte... nicht weglaufen. Bleib hier!" Der schwarzhaarige Ninja versuchte nun seinerseits Naruto zu erreichen. Er hatte instinktiv begriffen, dass er wohl irgendwie in Narutos Traum geraten sein musste.

„Narutoooo... warte!"

Beim Klang seines Namens hob Naruto in seinem Lauf verwundert den Kopf. Doch er schien nicht sicher, ob er wirklich etwas gehört hatte. Sasuke verzweifelte fast, wie sollte er ihn nur aufhalten. „Naruto... bitte bleib stehen... NARUTO", der letzte Schrei war laut und verzweifelter denn je und der blonde Ninja blieb wirklich stehen. „Sasuke?" eine leise unsichere Frage.

„Ja, hier bin ich."

„Nein, ich hab mich wohl wieder getäuscht", der Chaosninja seufzte traurig.

„Nein! Naruto, ich bin hier. Bitte... hilf mir. Du hast es doch versprochen", rief Sasuke in die nun fast vollständige Dunkelheit.

„Sasuke? Du bist hier, nicht wahr? Das ist kein dummer Zufall."

„Ich stehe direkt vor dir... Hörst du mich? Du musst mir helfen!"

Auch der Konoha-nin wurde nun unruhig und sah sich um.

„Es war doch ein Hirngespinst, du kannst hier nicht sein. Mein Kopf hat sich einen dummen Scherz erlaubt", knurrte Naruto und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nein, ich bin hier. NARUTO! Ich brauch deine Hilfe, ich schaff das nicht allein. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich damals gegangen bin. Was ich gesagt und getan habe. … Du hast es versprochen, du holst mich zurück." Sasuke liefen einzelne Tränen über die Wangen, doch plötzlich konnte er ein ungläubiges Leuchten in Narutos Augen erkennen.

Je mehr Worte Sasuke gesprochen hatte, desto deutlicher war er vor den Augen des Blonden wie aus dem Nichts erschienen.

„Sasuke! Du... du bist es wirklich, nicht wahr? Komm mit mir. Wir gehen zusammen nach Konoha zurück, ja? Wir sind wieder ein Team... wir...", sprudelte es aus Naruto heraus. Am liebsten hätte er Sasuke umarmt, aber er traute sich nicht. Und Sasuke? Er tat etwas, das er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte: er lächelte. „Ich würde ja gerne, aber wir sind hier in deinem Traum, dobe." Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst und traurig.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich mit nimmst. Ich kann nicht … allein zurück. Bitte... hilf mir", Sasuke biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte stark und unnahbar gegenüber Naruto bleiben und gleich begann er zu weinen.

„Ich versprechs dir! Wo soll ich dich suchen? Wirst du gefangen gehalten?"

Sasuke überlegte einen Moment. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand.

„Geh... hng", er zuckte zusammen. „Sasuke?!" Narutos Stimme war panisch. Sasuke konnte sehen, dass der Andere etwas sagte, seine Worte aber nicht verstehen, jemand versuchte ihn zu wecken.

„Höhle... Akatsuki", waren die einzigen Worte, die Naruto noch verstand, als sich Sasuke komplett auflöste.

Naruto schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Es war noch tief in der Nacht und neben ihm schlief Sakura, auf der anderen Seite Kakashi.

Sie hatten zusammen mit Team Gai eine Mission erledigt und waren nun auf dem Rückweg. Gaara war gefangen genommen worden und sie hatten einen Akatsuki getötet, der andre war entwischt. Glücklicherweise ging es allen gut.

Benommen schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf. Er hatte von Sasuke geträumt. Das war an sich nicht ungewöhnliches, aber diesmal war es anders gewesen. Diesmal war es der echte Sasuke gewesen – so alt wie er, nicht in den Kleidern, die bei seinem Weg zu Orochimaru getragen hatte und... er hatte ihn angefleht ihm zu helfen. Allein die letzte Tatsache ließ Naruto stutzig werden. Sasuke würde ihn nie um etwas bitten. Aber... es war Sasuke gewesen und er würde ihm helfen. Mit offenen Augen ließ er sich nach hinten fallen... die anderem konnte er schon überzeugen und dann konnte er endlich sein Versprechen einlösen

Sasukes linke Gesichtshälfte kollidierte mit der unbehauenen Steinwand. Deidaras Hand hatte sich in seine Haare verkrallt und er brüllte etwas, das wie „aufstehen" klang. Sasuke hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich bin wach", knurrte er mit brummendem Schädel.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Sasuke, dass Deidara der linke Arm fehlte. Verwundert starrte er auf den abgerissenen Mantel.

„Was glotzt du so, hä? Das waren deine verfluchten Konoha-Leute. Sie haben Sasori umgebracht und mich entstellt", fauchte Deidara. „Konoha-Leute? Wer?... Ich hab...", Sasuke unterbrach sich. Nein, er hatte nicht, aber er hätte gerne wieder mit dieser friedlichen kleinen Idylle im Wald zu tun. „Dieser verdammte Träger des Neunschwänzigen, so ein Mädchen und der Kopierninja; außerdem so eine alte Oma", keifte Deidara ungehalten. Team sieben, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. Aber wer war diese alte Frau?

„Hat Naruto …. hat der Bijuu-Träger Sasori getötet?" fragte Sasuke nun doch interessiert. „Nein, der Jinchuriki und der Kopierninja haben gegen mich gekämpft und verloren. Sasori hat sich von diesem Mädchen fertig machen lassen. Leider ist der Typ mit dem Kyuubi davon gekommen, wir haben nur den von Suna."

Sakura hat Sasori platt gemacht? Alle Achtung, sie hat sich wirklich gemacht. Schade, dass Naruto diesen Spinner nicht fertig machen konnte, überlegte Sasuke.

Er grinste etwas, als er daran dachte, wie Sakura wohl auf Sasori losgegangen sein musste.

„Was grinst du so dumm? Ich bin entstellt und du wirst für deine dummen Freunde büßen."

Sasuke keuchte vor Schmerz. Irgendwie hatte es Deidara trotz seiner Einarmigkeit geschafft das Handzeichen zu machen und Schmerzwellen durch das Juin in den Körper des jungen Ninja zu jagen.

Sasuke zitterte, weniger aus Angst, als wegen der verkrampften Muskeln in seinem Körper. Halb lehnte, halb lag er gegen die Wand gepresst, er schwitzte und hoffte inständig, dass Deidara bald gehen würde. Dieser ging nun auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, packte ihn an den Haaren und zog ihn hoch.

„Ihr werdet es bereuen", zischte er völlig von seiner Wut übermannt und donnerte Sasuke sein Knie in den Bauch. Der Jüngere spuckte etwas Galle aus.

Bevor der nächste Tritt folgte, öffnete sich die Tür und Sasukes Bruder betrat den Raum.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand er hinter Deidara und Sasuke konnte in die roten Sharingan-Augen sehen.

„Ich sagte dir, wenn du meinen Bruder noch einmal anfasst, werde ich dich töten", raunte er in Deidaras Ohr und der Blonde versuchte sich um zudrehen.

Doch es war zu spät.

Plötzlich spritzte Sasuke etwas Blut ins Gesicht, der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde locker und er konnte in die weit aufgerissenen Augen Deidaras sehen; etwas tiefer – knapp unterhalb des Adamsapfels – lugte die Spitze eines Kunais hervor.

Während der Körper des Blonden nun zu Boden sank, starrte Sasuke Itachi entsetzt an.

Nicht, dass er so sehr eingeschüchtert war, aber plötzlich schob sich eine Erinnerung in seine Gedanken: Itachi im düsteren Zimmer mit einem Schwert in der Hand, seine toten Eltern vor ihm.

Bevor ihn jedoch die Panik fest im Griff hatte, konnte er sie im letzten Moment niederkämpfen.

Itachi sah derweil auf den leblosen Körper zwischen ihnen.

„Er war nervend, aber manchmal eben doch nützlich. Sehr ärgerlich!" erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken, dann wandte er sich zu Sasuke.

„Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich, Bruderherz. Wir brauchen dich nun nicht mehr mit Samthandschuhe anzufassen", er grinste bösartig. „Bitte?!" Sasukes Stimme schnappte fast über. „Samthandschuhe? … Ihr habt mich sicher nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst", sein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck und seine hohe Stimmlage verrieten deutlich seine Fassungslosigkeit.

„Natürlich", Itachi tat, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, „an dir ist noch alles dran, oder nicht? Wir könnten dir ein paar Finger abschneiden oder deiner Juin-Form die Flügel ausbrennen... oder...", er stoppte und sah Sasuke einfach nur durchdringend an. „ganz andere Dinge mit dir tun", wieder dieses bösartige Grinsen.

„Ab... aber wieso jetzt plötzlich", stammelte Sasuke eingeschüchtert von den Worten seines Bruders.

„Weil Orochimaru dich nicht mehr braucht, er hat einen neuen Körper gefunden. Du bist überflüssig."

Sasuke wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder Angst haben sollte. Einerseits war er nun endgültig diese Schlange los, andererseits war er damit der Willkür und Gnade einer Organisation ausgeliefert, die sich Korruption, Boshaftigkeit und Mord auf die Fahnen geschrieben hatte.

Hoffentlich fand Naruto ihn schnell.

Nächstes Kapitel folgt...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Erst etwas - übel - dann wird es besser ^^

Öhm, wird wohl das vorletzte sein - -denke ich...

Viel Spaß!

Wo es vorher nur zu einigen wenigen Übergriffen gekommen war, kamen sie nun fast jede Nacht.

Anscheinend waren nur Itachi, Kisame, Hidan und Kakuzo noch im Versteck.

Sie hatten ihn vier Tage ohne Wasser und Nahrung zurückgelassen und als schließlich Kisame mit einem Kanten Brot und einer Feldflasche vor ihm stand, wusste Sasuke was er von ihm wollte.

Das war vor drei Tagen gewesen. Seither hatte er nicht mehr die Wahl gehabt, sie hatten sich einfach geholt, was sie wollten.

Glücklicherweise waren sie noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen ihm wirklich schwere körperliche Wunden zuzufügen.

Gerade war Kakuzo wieder gegangen. Sasuke schüttele sich bei dem Gedanken, was dieser Kerl mit den Fäden in seinem Körper tun konnte. Sasuke atmete tief ein und aus. Kakuzo hatte irgendetwas von einer Mission gebrabbelt und Sasuke hoffte, dass er und Hidan bald verschwinden würden.

Diesen und den folgenden Tag geschah erst einmal gar nichts.

Sasuke war müde.

Er traute sich immer weniger die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen, da er in seinen verworrenen Träumen entweder einen verzweifelten Naruto sah, der nicht wusste, wo er suchen sollte, oder – was noch schlimmer war – er durchlebte seine Gefangenschaft wieder und wieder.

Er war gerade am eindösen, als er von einem lauten scharrenden Geräusch hochschreckte.

Die roten Augen ließen sofort seinen Bruder erkennbar werden und Sasuke seufzte.

Er war ihm immer noch der liebste von all den Gestalten.

Kisame war einfach unersättlich und Sasuke konnte sich nach seinen „Besuchen" oft lange nicht rühren. Hidan war eigentlich immer brutal und hinterließ heftig blutende Wunden auf Sasukes Körper. Kakuzo war ihm unheimlich, er sprach kaum, holte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste was er wollte und schreckte vor nichts zurück. Da war ihm sein Bruder mit seiner vollkommen menschlichen Gestalt und den roten Augen immer noch am liebsten; er war zwar ebenso brutal wie seine Kameraden, aber auf keinen Fall so grundlos.

Als Sasuke jedoch seinem Bruder nun fest entgegen sah, blieb ihm sein Atem im Hals stecken. Hinter seinem Bruder standen auch die anderen drei.

Hastig stand Sasuke auf.

Das würden sie nicht machen, das konnten sie nicht machen.

„Was...", brachte er zustande, bevor Kisames Lachen und Itachis Stimme ihn unterbrachen. „hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass wir mit dir nun auch andere Dinge tun können?" Er ließ in seiner Hand eine kleine Flamme auflodern, die jedoch sofort wieder erlosch.

Der jüngere Ninja erinnerte sich, dass Itachi etwas von „Flügel ausbrennen" erzählt hatte und wurde bleich.

„Aber... aber...", stotterte er. Was würde passieren, wenn er sich nicht verwandelte? „Naja", mischte sich nun Hidan ein, „du hast noch eine Wahl", er grinste. „Richtig. Wir wollen doch nur dein Bestes, dass du eben auch mal Spaß hast", pflichtete Kisame bei.

Sasuke wusste, dass es böse enden würde, egal wie er sich entschied.

Er sah von einem zum anderen. „Was...", er unterbrach sich und festigte seine Stimme, „was soll ich machen?" Wieder allgemeines Grinsen.

„Du holst dir jetzt einen runter."

„Ja, hier vor uns – damit wir auf der Mission was davon haben."

„Und... wir legen dich an die Kette."

„Außerdem...", Itachi leckte sich über die Lippen, „du hast hiermit deinen Spaß."

Er hob eine kleine, vielleicht 20 Zentimeter lange, Schriftrolle hoch und warf sie Sasuke zu.

Dieser starrte sie etwas perplex an. Sollte er etwa darin lesen, oder was?

Als hätte Hidan seine Gedanken gelesen, erklärte er honigsüß. „Du sollst sie nicht lesen, sondern deinen hübschen Arsch damit verwöhnen, Kleiner."

Sasuke blickte starr auf das Ding in seiner Hand. Das waren bestimmt acht Zentimeter Durchmesser, soviel hatte nicht einem Kisames Glied – wie sollte er … allein...

„Entscheide dich", ermahnte ihn Itachi. „Mir BRENNT es in den Fingern."

Sasukes Unterlippe zitterte kurz. „O...Okay", er schloss seine Augen und sammelte sich.

Naruto, komm! Komm einfach ganz schnell und hol mich hier raus!

„Dann leg ich unseren Köter mal an die Kette", grinste Kisame und kam mit einer schweren silbernen Eisenkette auf Sasuke zu, an deren Ende ein großer metallener Ring befestigt war.

Dieser schnappte nun um Sasukes Hals zu. Kisame zog prüfend an der Kette und der Schwarzhaarige stolperte etwas nach vorne.

Sie umringten ihn.

„Dann fang mal an." Sasuke sah von einem zum anderen. Seine Hände und Beine zitterten und er ließ sich nach unten auf die Knie sinken.

Die Kette lag lose neben ihm. Obwohl Kisame sie noch in der Hand hielt, war sie lang genug um Sasuke einigen Spielraum zu bieten.

Sie hatten ihn alle nackt gesehen, er sie ebenfalls, sie hatten alle mit ihm geschlafen, aber sich freiwillig vor ihnen anzufassen war etwas ganz anderes.

Sein Kopf glühte und er ließ ihn weit nach vorne fallen und schloss die Augen als seine Hände nach unten wanderten und seinen Penis umfassten.

Er wusste, wie er es anstellen musste, aber die Bewegungen waren zögerlich. Langsam fuhren seine Finger auf und ab. Er hörte das Raunen der Männer über ihm und plötzlich merkte er, dass ihn nichts dazu bringen würde für diese Männer zu kommen.

Wenn er sich allerdings nicht geschickter anstellte, würde es also noch ewig dauern.

Seine Bewegungen wurden nun fordernder, er spielte mit sich selbst. Gleichzeitig biss er sich vehement auf die Zunge um nicht zu stöhnen. Sein Glied hatte sich bereits aufgerichtet und das Unterdrücken des Stöhnens fiel ihm immer schwerer.

„Vergiss die Schriftrolle nicht", ertönte plötzlich Kakuzos raue Stimme neben ihm. Sasuke unterbrach seine Selbstbefriedigung und starrte links neben sich, wo die Rolle lag.

Zögerlich griff er zu.

Wie er sie nun in der Hand hielt, kam ihm der rettende Einfall: er begann sie mit der Zunge zu befeuchten.

Nachdem er mehrmals mit der Zunge daran auf- und abgeglitten war, spürte er, dass die Akatsukis unruhiger wurden. Es erinnerte sie wohl an etwas. An Sasukes anderer Hand wurden nun auch zwei Finger befeuchtet und wanderten eilig nach hinten.

Das Eindringen kostete den jungen Ninja einiges an Überwindung. Während er sich zu weiten begann, entkam das erste Keuchen seinen Lippen.

Kurz versuchte Sasuke sein Glied etwas zu pumpen, allerdings konnte er sich dadurch nicht im geringsten entspannen.

Seine Finger verschwanden von seinem Muskelring und er schob nun die Schriftrolle nach unten. Kurz zögerte er noch, dann versuchte er es.

Die Schriftrolle sah gewöhnlich aus; neben an den Seiten hatte sie weniger breite Deckel, die man aufschrauben konnte und damit versuchte sich Sasuke. Doch allein diese Deckel waren größer als erwartet.

Sasuke keuchte vor Schmerz auf und sein Oberkörper fiel nach vorne, wodurch er sich seinen Peinigern in einer noch demütigeren Stellung präsentierte.

Die wenigen Zentimeter dicken Deckel verlangten Sasuke bereits fast alle Beherrschung ab. Er schwitzte und seine Erregung ließ fast augenblicklich nach.

Als endlich der Deckel vollständig in Sasukes Anus verschwunden war, lag der junge Mann fast gänzlich auf dem Boden.

Seine Beine waren angezogen, während seine linke Gesichtshälfte auf dem kühlen Boden lag, die linke Hand hatte sich derweil Halt suchend in die Kette gekrallt.

„Los, weiter rein damit!" keuchte Kisame über ihm. Seine Hand hatte schon wie bei den anderen auch den Weg unter seinen Mantel gefunden – ihn törnte die ganze Sache hier gewaltig an.

Sasuke drückte etwas gegen die Schriftrolle und keuchte erneut vor Schmerz. Die Vorbereitung hatte niemals ausgereicht und außerdem kam nach dem Deckel erst einmal ein sehr breiter Absatz mit einer groben Kante.

„Es geht nicht", wimmerte Sasuke leise.

„Dann werd ich nachhelfen", Kisame war wieder einmal ungeduldig geworden und Sasuke rechnete bereits mit dem Schmerz, als ihn ein lautes „Halt" seines Bruders rettete.

„Du wirst es selbst tun, Sasuke. Jetzt! Sonst könnten wir uns noch alle die Finger verbrennen."

Sasuke wimmerte gequält.

Er versuchte etwas nach vorne zu krabbeln um zu entkommen, doch ein heftiger Ruck an der Kette hielt ihn auf.

„Sasuke!" Der strenge Tonfall ließ ihn zusammen zucken.

Seine Hand schob sich zentimeterweise vor, bis sie schließlich die Schriftrolle erreicht hatte.

Es tat so weh!

Das würde er nie schaffen, sie würden ihn umbringen. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, versuchte das Unmögliche und drückte seine Hand schnell und hart vorwärts.

Sein Muskelring riss und er schrie laut auf.

Die Hand verkrampfte sich um die Schriftrolle, damit sie nicht verrutschen konnte, denn sein Körper wehrte sich stark gegen den Fremdgegenstand.

Er keuchte und schluchzte unkontrolliert.

„Ja, genau so soll es sein – schön blutig", Hidan stöhnte laut, während er sich selbst befriedigte.

„Ist das nicht geil, Kleiner. Komm schön für uns", stöhnte Kisame laut.

Sasuke versuchte seine zitternden Hände zu bewegen.

Langsam rieb seine rechte Hand an seinem Glied, die andere bewegte die Schriftrolle vor und zurück.

Dicke Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht als er schließlich mit einem erstickten Keuchen kam.

Er zog die Schriftrolle zurück und ließ sich einfach gänzlich zu Boden fallen.

Das Keuchen und Stöhnen über ihm wurde immer lauter, dann kamen nacheinander die Akatsuki-Mitglieder und besudelten seinen geschundenen Körper.

Während nun Kisame die Kette in der Wand befestigte, tätschelte Hidan Sasuke die Wange.

„Und? Hat doch Spaß gemacht auch mal zu kommen, oder Kleiner?" er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Machs gut, bis bald", lachte der Weißhaarige, dann verließen die vier den Raum.

Sasuke lag am Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Die Akatsukis waren gegangen und hatten ihn mal wieder liegen gelassen.

Ihm war es recht.

Er lag mit der linken Wange auf dem Boden. Er weinte nun nicht mehr, alle Tränen schienen versiegt. Ihm war nach Schreien zumute, doch kein Ton verließ seine Lippen. Er lag nur da und atmete.

Irgendwann rappelte er sich langsam auf.

Bald war er nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Von dem Rächer, der er vielleicht einmal gewesen war, war sicher nicht mehr viel übrig.

Wieso hatten diese Typen so eine Freude daran ihn zu zerbrechen? Ihn zu quälen?

Er ging langsam zur Wand zurück und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Er war so müde.

Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen.

„Naruto, wo bleibst du?"

Einen halben Tag später war Itachi noch einmal aufgetaucht.

Sasuke hatte nur müde aufgeblickt.

War doch egal, was jetzt passieren würde, viel tiefer konnte er nicht mehr sinken.

„Hier", Itachi warf ihm zwei Kleidungsstücke zu.

Der Jüngere rappelte sich auf und begann sich langsam anzuziehen.

Dein Bruder sah ihm kurz zu, dann wandte er sich zur Tür.

„Wir sind genau einen Tag nicht hier", damit schloss sich die Tür erneut.

Sasuke starrte auf das dunkle Holz.

Was war das für eine Aussage gewesen?

Wollte Itachi etwa, dass er hier verschwand? Oder war es eine Falle? Wenn er sich jetzt aus dem Staub machte, würden sie ihn entweder einfangen oder an geeigneter Stelle abpassen.

Resignierend ließ er den Kopf hängen.

Nein, dass war sicher nur eines ihrer perversen Spielchen.

Mehrere Stunden verbrachte er in seiner kleinen Zelle und dachte über das für und wider einer Flucht nach.

Sein Sharingan hatte ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass sich im Umkreis keiner der Akatsukis aufhielt.

Was natürlich auch bedeuten konnte, dass sie weiter außerhalb auf ihn warteten.

Sasuke zerbrach sich den Kopf.

Sollte er, sollte er nicht?

Er wollte hier raus, er wollte so verdammt gerne hier raus.

Plötzlich hob den den Kopf.

Er würde hier rauskommen.

Vielleicht war es das Letzte zu dem er fähig war, aber er würde hier nicht einfach sterben.

Langsam stand er auf und überprüfte mit einem Blick, dass sich immer noch keiner von ihnen in der Höhle befand.  
Die Hand, die auf die Klinke drücken wollte, zitterte leicht und Sasuke zog sie zurück.

Wenn er wirklich hier raus wollte, dann durfte er sich nicht wie ein kleines verschrecktes Kind benehmen. Wieder streckte er die Hand aus – diesmal war sie ruhig.

Die Höhle war wirklich verlassen.

Obwohl sie relativ groß war, fand er nach kurzer Zeit den Ausgang.

Es war ein kleiner Felsvorsprung, der von Büschen und Bäumen völlig verdeckt war.

Draußen war es Nacht und als Sasuke nach langer Zeit unter freiem Himmel stand, hätte er am liebsten laut aufgelacht.

Er atmete die kalte Nachtluft ein und machte sich an den Abstieg.

Noch immer geschwächt, konnte er sich nicht auf seine normale Art fortbewegen, sondern kletterte langsam den Hang hinunter.

Er prüfte kurz die Umgebung, dann wandte er sich nach links, jeder Weg weg von der Höhle war ein guter Weg.

Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er keine verräterische Spur hinterließ.

Immerhin war sein Chakra wahrscheinlich so schwach, dass man ihn nicht einmal mit dem Sharingan so leicht orten konnte.

Nach etwa drei Stunden war er sich sicher, dass ihm keiner folgte und er verlangsamte sein Tempo.

Es wurde auch höchste Zeit, denn seine Kräfte begannen ihn schon wieder zu verlassen.

Er verfluchte seine Schwäche.

Er würde sich jetzt ein sicheres Plätzchen suchen und dort ausruhen. Morgen konnte er dann den Weg fortsetzen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war er an einem Gelände angekommen, dass völlig von Dornen und Brombeeren überwachsen war.

Die Beeren waren teilweise reif und Sasuke begann ein paar davon abzureißen, bis ihm einfiel, dass dies wohl die perfekte Spur war. Er knurrte wegen seiner begangenen Dummheit.

Unter den Dornen würden sie ihn wohl kaum vermuten.

Er bog ein paar der Zweige auseinander und zwängte sich hindurch.

Sein Hemd blieb ab und zu hängen, doch er riss sich immer wieder los.

Nach wenigen Schritten war er völlig von Ranken umgeben und ziemlich zerkratzt und zerrissen.

Allerdings konnte er bereits weiter vorne einen kleinen Platz sehen, wo die Ranken sich ein klein wenig lichteten.

Dort rollte er sich auf dem Boden zusammen.

Zwischen den Dornenranken und Bäumen war einen ein paar Sterne zu sehen und Sasuke lächelte. Er hatte sich noch nie so frei gefühlt in seinem Leben wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Morgen würde er hoffentlich noch weiter weg von dem Akatsuki-Versteck kommen und vielleicht fand er ja sogar den Weg nach Hause oder zu Naruto.

Ja, er würde wieder nach Konoha gehen. Hoffentlich würde man ihn dort wieder aufnehmen.

Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Vögel zu zwitschern begangen, erwachte auch Sasuke langsam.

Sein Schlaf war seit langer Zeit mal wieder traumlos geblieben und er fühlte sich frisch und ausgeruht.

Er riss ein paar von den Beeren in seiner Umgebung ab um den ersten Hunger zu stillen. Vielleicht konnte er später noch einen Bach oder so etwas finden.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als sein Instinkt ihn warnte.

Sofort aktivierte er das Sharingan.

Zwei Gestalten kamen in schnellem Tempo aus seiner Richtung.

Sasuke erbleichte, es waren Kisame und sein Bruder.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er drückte sich platt auf den Boden.

In der Nähe seiner Schlafstelle war eine sehr dicht überwucherte Stelle mit sehr tief reichenden Dornen und Ästen, unter sie sich Sasuke nun schob.

Die Stacheln zerrissen sein Hemd und die darunter liegende Haut und bohrten sich in sein Fleisch, aber alles war besser als wieder den Akatsukis in die Hände zu fallen.

Im letzten Augenblick fiel ihm ein sein Chakra zu unterdrücken.

Sie landeten in seiner Nähe, er konnte sie sprechen hören.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er überhaupt so weit gekommen ist? Der ist sicher in die Nähe der Wasserfälle gelaufen", hörte er Kisame sagen.

„Hm", kam nur als Antwort. „gut möglich".

Sasuke wagte sich nicht zu rühren.

Hoffentlich geschah so etwas wie ein Wunder.

Geht weg! Seine Gedanken waren nur von diesen beiden Worten beherrscht.

Wenn sie ihn finden würden, hätte er nicht einmal die Chance auf zuspringen und zu fliehen.

Er saß in der Falle.

Er spürte sie immer näher kommen und drücken sich weiter auf den Boden.

Itachi sah mit seinem durchdringenden Blick über die Sträucher.

„Hier ist doch was", murmelte er und Sasukes Körper begann fast unmerklich zu zittern.

Plötzlich passierte sein Wunder und ein kleiner Vogel zwitscherte neben ihm im Gesträuch.

Itachi trat noch einen Schritt näher und Sasuke tat das einzig vernünftige, er schubste den Zweig mit dem Vogel an, so dass dieser aufschreckte und nach oben flog.

Im selben Moment durchbohrte ihn bereits ein Kunai.

„Es war doch nur ein Vogel", beschwichtigte ihn Kisame.

„Komm, lass uns gehen, er ist sicher in Richtung Wasserfälle."

Itachi gab nur ein „hn" von sich und die beiden stoben davon.

Sasuke wagte noch immer nicht zu atmen.

Er schwitzte am ganzen Körper und noch immer stachen ihn die Dornen unangenehm, doch er blieb beharrlich liegen.

Erst als eine ganze Zeit verstrichen war, wagte er sich wieder unter den Sträuchern hervor.

Der Vogel tat ihm leid, aber er verdankte ihm wahrscheinlich sein Leben.

Die beiden würden ihn also an den Wasserfällen suchen.

Also war es ratsam alles zu vermeiden, wo Wasser floss, denn dann konnte er sicher sein ihnen nicht einfach in die Arme zu laufen.

Inzwischen war er einfach nur noch müde.

Er war geistig und körperlich einfach erschöpft. Ständig aktivierte er das Sharingan um sich seiner Umgebung sicher sein zu können, aber – und er hatte es absolut nicht für möglich gehalten – verbrauchte es einfach zu viel Chakra.

Die Sonne hatte den Zenit bereits überschritten, als er sich neu orientierte.

Vor etwa einer Stunde war er in der Nähe eines Baches vorbeigekommen, aber er hatte sich nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Schluck Wasser erlaubt, bevor er wieder in die Büsche verschwunden war und zielstrebig den Wasserlauf im Rücken hielt.

Schon lange war sich Sasuke nicht mehr sicher, wo er war, ob er sich von der Höhle wegbewegte oder darauf zu.

Es sah überall gleich aus und auf einen Baum zu klettern um zu sehen, wo er sich in etwa befand, wagte er einfach nicht.

Als die Sonne langsam unterging, kam er an einen kleinen Hang, der sich langsam in kleinen Kurven nach unten in eine tiefer gelegene Ebene zog. Sehr weit hinten in der Ebene konnte er Rauch ausmachen – zumindest bildete er sich das ein.

Wenn dort Leute lebten, war er zum einen erst mal sicher vor dem Zugriff seines Bruders und zum zweiten konnte er endlich nach dem Weg fragen.

Der Abhang war hier noch zu steil um direkt nach unten zu kommen, also würde er dem Verlauf folgen, bis sich eine bessere Stelle anbot.

Langsam setzte sich ein Fuß vor den anderen. Wenn er erst einmal dort unten war, würde er sich ein Plätzchen zum Übernachten suchen und vielleicht etwas zu essen.

Bis auf ein paar weitere Beerensträucher hatte er in diesem verfluchten Wald nämlich nichts gefunden. Er seufzte.

Hoffentlich konnten ihm die Bewohner des Dorfes weiterhelfen. Naja, so wie er aussah würden sie ihn eher liebend gerne wieder loswerden wollen, denn er sah ja zum fürchten aus.

Er war völlig verdreckt und zerrissen, das Hemd war schon keins mehr, sondern hing zum Teil in Streifen an ihm herunter. Er war sicherlich abgemagert und völlig blass, so lange wie man ihn dort eingesperrt hatte. Er konnte wahrscheinlich von Glück reden, wenn sie ihn nicht einsperrten, weil sie ihn für einen entlaufenen Sträfling hielten – an seinen Armen waren noch sehr deutlich die Abdrücke der Fesseln zu sehen, obwohl er schon lange nicht mehr angekettet gewesen war.

Ein letzter Blick über die weite Landschaft vor ihm und er entschloss sich zu gehen als er plötzlich etwas aus dem Augenwinkel wahr nahm. Sein Kopf ruckte herum.

Es war gut möglich, dass er zu lange dort gestanden hatte. Hatten sie ihn etwa schon eingeholt?

Sasuke versuchte sein Sharingan zu aktivieren, doch dazu war er zu schwach.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, begann er den Kamm des Berges hinunterzurennen.

Nur weg!

Er konnte das vertraute Blätterrascheln hören, wenn Ninja durch die Bäume sprangen und wusste er würde nicht schnell genug sein.

Plötzlich traf ihn etwas stumpfes im Rücken und Seile wickelten sich um seinen Brustkorb.

Sasuke strauchelte und sein linker Fuß verfing sich in einer Wurzel, er stürzte.

Was danach kam, würde Sasuke später als ein wirres grünes Durcheinander beschreiben können.

Der Sturz war hart, da er sich nicht auffangen konnte und er schlitterte und rollte den Abhang hinunter.

Nach einer ganzen Weile blieb er schließlich in einem Haufen Blätter liegen.

Er atmete heftig, Blut lief seine Stirn hinunter und auch aus seiner Nase, er schien sich aber glücklicherweise auf dem weichen Waldboden nichts gebrochen zu haben.

Wieder ein Rascheln und er konnte spüren, dass die beiden genau hinter ihm standen.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und konnte auch die beiden Gestalten erkennen.

Sein Blick war durch den Sturz getrübt und er konnte durch das Gegenlicht, das den Hang hinunter schien, kaum etwas sehen. Aber er erkannte die Silhouette von Kisame, der mit einem gezückten Kunai auf ihn zukam.

Sasuke versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber er schaffte es nicht.

Wütend schloss er die Augen, sie hatten ihn wieder. Sie würden ihn sicher umbringen, oder vielleicht noch schlimmer. Sie würden...

„Sasuke?"

Augenblicklich öffneten sich Sasukes Lidern.

Das war nicht Kisame, das war... „Ka...kashi-sensei?" Er blinzelte und konnte jetzt auch die weißen Haare und die Maske erkennen, die so typisch für seinen alten Sensei waren.

„Wir haben dich gesucht. Naruto hat uns gesagt, dass wir dich suchen sollen. Wir hatten vor kurzem zwei Akatsuki gesehen und dann plötzlich eine Gestalt im Licht. Wir dachten, wir fangen sie, damit sie uns sagt, wo die beiden Männer hin sind."

Sasuke konnte noch nicht begreifen, was gerade passiert war.

Aber eines stand fest, sie hatten ihn endlich gefunden.

Während der andere Ninja die Fesseln zerschnitt, kämpfte Sasuke mit den Tränen.

Kakashi hielt ihm die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen, als Sasuke dann stand, schlangen sich seine Arme wie von selbst um Kakashi und er begann zu weinen.

Kakashi stand etwas hilflos vor dem jungen Mann, der ihm körperlich immer noch nicht ganz gewachsen war und legte zaghaft die Hände um ihn. So einen Gefühlsausbruch war er nicht gewöhnt, schon gar nicht von Sasuke.

„Shhh, ganz ruhig. Ist ja nichts passiert..."

Sasuke ließ ihn schließlich los und trat etwas beschämt zurück.

„Tut... tut mir leid. Ich bin nur so froh euch zu sehen." Er wischte sich über die Augen.

Kakashi lächelte unter seiner Maske.

„Da kenne ich noch jemanden, der sich freuen wird. - Aber erst einmal müssen wir hier weg. Wir treffen die anderen in morgen Abend am Waldrand. Bis dorthin ist es noch ein Stück – bist du kräftig genug?"

Sasuke sah verlegen zu Boden, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Macht nichts, dann werden wir heute Nacht rasten. Ich schicke Pakkun vor, damit die anderen Bescheid wissen. Yamato, kannst du dich um etwas Brennholz und einen Rastplatz kümmern?" der Andere Jounin nickte.

Während Kakashi das bekannte Jutsu ausführte und sich kurz mit dem Ninja-Hund unterhielt, war der andere Ninja im Wald verschwunden.

Sie folgten ihm bald darauf.

Joa, wie findet ihr's?

grüße Gestirn


End file.
